


Take a shot on real

by Nightkeepyr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, High School AU, M/M, Oliver is the tutor, Sex Lessons, Some angst, attempted non consensual sex mentioned, more anal sex, request fic, rim jobs, sixty nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Tommy has issues with his sexual inexperience. His best friend, Oliver offers some assistance. And so begins their lessons on how their bodies work, how to find pleasure, how to give, how to receive. It was meant to be no strings attached confidence building. Neither of them counted on real feelings creeping in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocketRem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRem/gifts), [kwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwrites/gifts).



> RocketRem asked on behalf of herself and some others, if I would write a Toliver high school fic where they experimented with one another sexually. This is the (start of the) result. I’m sure it’s probably not exactly what they had in mind, but I hope this isn’t too disappointing. So, this is for them. RR is officially responsible for me popping my Toliver cherry lol. Damn, I hope this doesn’t suck too badly. 
> 
> If guy on guy action doesn't float your boat, then this fic probably isn't for you. :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

**CHAPTER ONE: TOUCH ME**

 

_Touch: To cause or permit a part of the body, especially the hand or fingers, to come into contact with so as to feel._

\---

Tommy Merlyn couldn’t get his ass out of Organic fucking Chemistry fast enough. As soon as the final bell rang, he shoved his shit in his bag and flew out the class before anyone could stop him to talk about what parties were coming up this weekend, or corner him about the gaming tournament a few weeks away.

He was so not in the mood to entertain the idle rich. Yeah, those were essentially his peeps, but he was still far too embarrassed about what went down to play the game. He pulled at his tie, kept his head low and made his way through the halls of Starling Academy, past friends and hey, you look kinda familiars, to his locker, more than a little relieved to see Oliver already leaning against it. The sooner they got the hell out of here, the better.

“Hey buddy.” His best friend greeted. “You ready to go?”

“Hell yes.” Oliver frowned. Tommy pretended not to notice as he bypassed his locker and walked out the door.

He could feel the weight of his best friend’s intense smoky blue stare all the way to Ollie’s souped up Camaro.

The fuck hot purr of the engine cut the pensive silence and for the first time since the incident, he found himself smiling. Ollie grinned as he shifted into reverse and tore out the parking lot effortlessly. Tommy couldn’t wait to get his own wheels back. Even though he usually rode to school with Ollie anyway, the separation was killing him. Malcolm was in one of his faux dad kicks, and had confiscated Tommy’s keys for some bullshit reason. He doubted his dad even remembered why, he was just doing what he did best. Be a world class douche.

Oliver didn’t even bother asking if Tommy was gonna hang at his and stay for dinner. It was a given that he wanted to spend as little time as possible in the Merlyn mansion. By tacit agreement, they raided the Queen’s kitchen. An established routine had Tommy grabbing the sodas while Ollie commandeered today’s freshly baked goods – brownies – from Raisa. She playfully swatted them out her way, laughing as they planted quick thank you kisses on her cheek. They headed up to Oliver’s room with their haul. They shrugged off their blazers and got Call of Duty set up on the console. Tommy tried his best to concentrate, but his brain refused to let him forget his humiliation.

He looked up at the screen in time to see the shooter in the shadows, eyes glinting with malice, a gun trained to his character’s chest. Tommy barely had time to react before the shots came. He wasn’t even aware when exactly he’d zoned out, but it was Game Over.

“Sonofabitch!” He yelled, throwing the controller across the room in disgust. It bounced off the wall pathetically.

“What the fuck dude?” Ollie asked from his spot on the sofa.

“What?” Tommy gritted out.

Ollie’s eyebrow arched, questioning and mocking him at the same fucking time. Tommy hated when the asshole did that, mostly because he looked so fucking good doing it.

“Okay, I think you’ve been moping around like a goddamn chick for long enough. You gonna tell me whatever it is that went down?”

“You wanna talk about feelings? And I’m the one acting like a chick?” Tommy smirked.

Oliver’s lips twitched at the corners, fighting a smile, but his eyes were all business. He placed his own controller on the armrest.

“Come on; just tell me so you can get your head back in the motherfucking game. I’m not losing to that shit stain Max and his crew.”

Tommy tensed involuntarily at the mention of that name, and there was no way his buddy had missed his reaction.

Ollie’s face contorted into a scowl, which oddly enough made him even more damn beautiful. Yeah, his bestie could’ve been a fucking GQ model.

“Tommy.” Ollie growled in warning, leaning forward, resting his forearms on his knees. He found himself momentarily mesmerised by the veins running from Oliver’s wrists to beneath his rolled up shirt sleeves.

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “I kinda…sorta hooked up with Max.” He admitted reluctantly.

Ollie’s eyes widened slightly. It was obviously not what he’d expected to hear. “And,” Tommy continued, “It was okay, until it was…weird.”

Oliver’s scowl intensified, his nostrils flared. “What do you mean? Did he, did he hurt you?”

“No! No Ollie. I swear.” Tommy hurried to reassure him, but Oliver only relaxed slightly.

“It was actually the other way around…accidentally.” Tommy mumbled.

“What?”

“I accidentally hurt him.” He said again.

“How?”

“It’s fucking embarrassing okay.”

Ollie’s stony gaze softened. “Buddy, it’s me.”

Tommy stalled by picking up the controller he’d thrown earlier, trying to get his thoughts together. He looked over at Ollie, waiting patiently, took a deep breath and spilled. He’d never really kept anything from him. “I may have hypothetically bitten him during a job of the oral persuasion.” Tommy could feel himself blushing.

“Say what?”

“You fucking heard me!”

“Seriously?”

“I’d never fucking done it before okay, and he just kinda shoved it in there without warning!” Tommy said defensively. He’d never given a hand job let alone a blow job. Hell, he’d never gotten either. Max had totally blindsided him and he’d freaked the fuck out.

“You bit him.”

“Yeah.”

“You bit his dick.”

“Yeah Ollie, I chomped his meat til it fucking bled. At least I think there was blood. You need any more deets?” God, could this get any more awkward. 

"Nah, I’m good for the blow by blow.” He replied, amusement replacing his scowl.

“Fuck you.” He retorted without heat.

Oliver watched Tommy without saying anything else for a long few moments. His eyes darkening as he hit his thumb and forefinger repetitively.

“Okay, so you’re understandably upset. First times aren’t all smooth sailing, but that doesn’t mean you’re bad at it Tommy.”

Damn Oliver for nailing exactly what Tommy was worried a bout.

“I bet Max disagrees.”

“Who gives a fuck what that self-centred shit thinks? He got off lightly considering he didn’t ease you into it.”

“He didn’t know.” Tommy hadn’t exactly gone around advertising his inexperience.

“Doesn’t matter. He didn’t make you feel comfortable and you deserve better than that fuckboy Tommy. Did he even wanna do you or did he just assume you’d be the one sucking off?”

Tommy didn’t say anything and he knew that was an answer enough for Oliver.

“You’re not bad at it Tommy.” He reiterated, “You just need practice and some guidance that’s all.”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that.”

Oliver was quiet again, as if weighing something up. He got up from the sofa and stepped closer to Tommy.

“I could show you.”

Tommy choked on his spit.

“What?” He spluttered, convinced he hadn’t heard that right.

Oliver stepped even closer, Tommy could feel the heat radiating off him, could smell his boy scent mixed with pine and leather.

“I could show you. You could show me. We could learn some things together….what feels good, what doesn’t. No one has to know, it’s just us without strings.”

Anyone else seeing Oliver right now, would think he was throwing this out nonchalantly. But Tommy could see the tension in the rigid lines of his body, could see the slight flush of colour in Oliver’s cheeks. Ollie was serious. And nervous as hell. And serious. Seriously standing a breath away from him, fucking suggesting the two of them tutor each other sexually.

Holy shit.

Oliver teaching him. Him teaching Oliver. Not that he knew what he could possibly teach. Tommy knew for a fact, Ollie was more experienced than he was.

“Unless…” Ollie broke the silence, then trailed off.

“Unless what?” Tommy asked breathlessly. Oliver swallowed. Tommy watched his throat undulate inches away from his lips. “Unless you feel like that isn’t something you could do...with me.”

Wait, what?

“You think I’m not attracted to you like that? Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

He swallowed again. “Then answer me Tommy, yes or no.”

“No strings right? And no matter what we’re still tight?”

Oliver’s lips twitched. “No strings. Tight as fuck, no matter what.”

“Then, yes.”

Oliver smiled so wide, his dimples showed and the relief and happiness on his face took Tommy’s breath away and sent all the blood in his body down to his dick. He fought the urge to adjust himself.

“So, now what?”

Oliver reached down and took the controller out of Tommy’s hand. He threw it on the sofa. He took hold of Tommy’s hand, lining their palms up.

“Now, it’s lesson one.” Ollie said huskily as their fingers twined together.

“How many are there? Tommy gulped as the hair on the back of his neck stood up and goose bumps rose all over his body.

“As many as we need,” Oliver’s other hand tugged Tommy’s school tie completely loose before sliding it out his collar. The heat of his hand scorched Tommy through his shirt. “As many as it takes for us both to be comfortable and revving on the same level,” Oliver reached up and cupped Tommy’s nape, looking down at him with blown pupils. His fingertips dug into his skin a little before he dragged his hand up through Tommy’s hair, tilting his head back slightly and exposing his neck.

Oliver leaned in and breathed deep from his nose. He exhaled from his mouth, his warm breath ghosting across Tommy’s skin. Tommy’s knees went weak. His motherfucking knees went weak. Like some Victorian or Disney swooning shit. What the fuck was happening right now? Tommy gripped Oliver’s hip with his left hand. He could feel Oliver’s lips tug up into a half smile.

“As many as it takes to figure out each and every sweet spot.”

Good lord, was this really his best friend speaking? He was having some trouble reconciling this gravelly voiced, sexy as sin Ollie with the Ollie he’d grown up with. He’d known his buddy had serious game, but to be the focus of it the way he was right now was borderline fucking overwhelming.

“Jesus, Ollie.”

“As many as it takes for you to feel so good, you think your skin’s gonna burst. And as many as you need to know that you’ve fucking got this Tommy. You hear me?”

“I hear you.” He croaked.

Oliver lifted his head up and looked into Tommy’s eyes.

“Good.” He said, stepping forward. He maintained his hold on Tommy and walked him backwards till his back hit the wall against the door. He let go of Tommy’s hand briefly, and the click of the lock echoed in Tommy’s ear along with his heartbeat.

“Now like I said, lesson one.” Ollie’s fist tightened in Tommy’s hair making his scalp tingle. The sensations travelled down his neck and spine, all the way to his balls. Ollie’s head lowered, his five o clock shadow scraping down Tommy’s cheek. His lips parted on a moan as the throb in his balls shot up the length of his cock.

Tommy’s back arched off the wall, hips rolled toward Oliver. Tommy’s hand clenched Ollie’s hipbone before sliding down. Ollie’s angled his hips back and his hand clasped Tommy’s wrist before he reached any further. Tommy looked up in confusion.

“One is all about you Tommy.”

“But -” “No buts. Just work with me here dude.”

Tommy huffed out a laugh.

“You on board?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll go slow but we can pull the brakes whenever you need.”

“I don’t need you to stop; I don’t want you to stop.”

Oliver nodded and abruptly turned Tommy around to face the wall. He pulled Tommy’s hands up and put them so that Tommy’s arms were stretched above him, holding them there with his on top. Tommy tried to turn but Oliver had a firm hold on him.

“Keep them there.” Oliver rasped darkly in Tommy’s ear, before pressing his partly open lips on his neck. He wasn’t kissing Tommy. He was just barely rubbing. But Oliver’s mouth on him, his scruff abrading his skin, was almost too hot to handle. Tommy groaned as his skin heated. He could feel himself starting to sweat. God, he was already hard enough to drill through concrete.

“Got it?” Ollie spoke against his feverish skin.

“Got it.” Ollie ran his palms over the back of Tommy’s hands, coasting down to his shoulders excruciatingly slowly. His fingertips traced the hollow in Tommy’s throat before he moved closer, his arms encircled him, and he unbuttoned Tommy’s shirt, starting the top and working his way down. Tommy’s head dropped forward, his forehead rested against the wall as Oliver uncovered his chest, his abs. Ollie’s ragged breaths tickled the back of his neck as he pressed closer to undo the last one. His hands were shaking slightly and Tommy realised that Ollie was very much affected by what was happening between them.

His hands clenched into fists but he kept them where they were. When Oliver’s fingers touched the bare skin next to his nipples, electricity shot in all directions and Tommy’s hips jerked back. Oliver leaned in, his body fully pressed to the back of his. A wall of muscle and heat. Oliver added pressure with his hips, bending his knees, making Tommy fully aware of his thick, hard length resting between his ass cheeks.

“Is this okay?” Ollie asked, his voice low and strained.

“God, yes.” Tommy heard and felt Oliver’s chest move against him rapidly and it was taking everything he had not to let of the wall and turn around to see the expression on his face. Fingertips coasted down his sides, Tommy’s skin tightened as Ollie moved lower and lower. Oliver’s head dropped to in between Tommy’s shoulder blades, his hips grinding against Tommy’s ass as he continued his exploration of his torso. Oliver pressed his palms against the ridges of his abs and Tommy groaned.

“Oh, fuck.” Ollie’s hands were rough, calloused from messing around under the Camaro’s hood and archery and they felt fucking amazing. Ollie slid one hand further down his belly, over the belt of his pants, and Tommy’s cock twitched against the straining zipper. His other hand continued the onslaught back up his torso, so it took a moment for Tommy to realize that Oliver had his belt undone and the zipper lowered. His balls swelled as Oliver’s hand dipped under the band of his boxers. Tommy’s chest hitched as Oliver’s hot palm took hold of his shaft, freeing him from the confines.

“Still okay?”

“So…so…okay. Christ… Oliver.” Tommy panted. “Please…don’t…stop.”

Oliver rolled Tommy’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he stroked down his cock towards his balls. His hand slid back up and swiped his tip, and gathered the pre-come Tommy could feel dripping from his head. Tommy’s clenched the muscles in his ass, trying to keep from blowing his load any second and Ollie muttered a string of expletives into his shirt as he swivelled his hips and surged forward as he pumped Tommy’s cock in his fist.

“Damn, I can feel you fucking pulsing in my hand Tommy. Jesus.”

“Oh, God. I can’t -” Tommy didn’t recognise his own voice. “Shit.” His hips rocked as he thrust into Ollie’s hand. Over and over, the wet slide of their skin on skin mingled with their breathing, their curses and Tommy couldn’t hold himself back from the edge any longer. God, he couldn’t even try.

“Oliver.” He groaned.

“That’s it Tommy. Cover my hand with your come.”

Tommy’s mouth dropped open, a deep moan rolled from his throat as his release spurted all over Ollie’s fist.

Holy balls.

Tremors racked his body as he came down from the highest of highs. Oliver held him through it all.

“Damn…just damn, Ollie.” Tommy muttered.

“I know buddy, I know.” Ollie said, with a wicked laugh. “And think, we’re just getting started.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Taste me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 was posted on Tumblr a few days ago, it's all caught up here now. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

CHAPTER 2: TASTE ME

 

_Taste: The sensation of flavour perceived in the mouth and throat on contact with a substance_

\---

Tommy fucking hated ball caps.

Scratch that, he hated turned around ball caps settled low on foreheads, making spiky tufts of hair stick through the top of the adjustor.

Hated it, cos that shit was so distractingly fucking sexy.

Okay, so the sexy wasn’t really down to the cap, but to the dude wearing it. The dude whose hands he could still feel in his hair, on his chest and stomach, on his cock.

His goddamn best friend.

Yeah, five days later, in the middle of McKenna Hall’s backyard, Tommy was still reeling over the fact that Ollie knew exactly how to work him.

There was no awkwardness on his part, no shyness. Just that swagger that almost brought Tommy to his fucking knees, it was so damn good.

God, he had to stop thinking about Ollie’s skin against his because he was a second away from a full poke someone’s eye out hard-on.

He closed his eyes and brought the cup he’d been nursing for most of the night to his lips, draining the beer in a couple of swallows, hoping it would help calm the sitch he was sporting down South.

He took a deep breath, and tried getting his head in the party going on instead.

To his left, at the outside bar, were the sounds of most of the senior class jocks pouring toxic amounts of alcohol, chasing their drinks with just a splash of soda or whatever shit was available.

The music blasted from the patio to his right, pounding from the speakers into those grinding on the grassy dance floor.

He forced himself not to stare blindly straight ahead at the beer pong table, to where he knew Ollie stood talking to Sara and Nyssa, in his fuck hot cap and grey tee, stretched over his ridiculous shoulders and those worn jeans that hugged his ass and thighs in a way that drew Tommy’s eyes straight to his damn crotch.

A song with a grimy beat and growly guitar filled the air and his hips swivelled unconsciously as he tried to swallow down his arousal.

Christ, he was dying here.

His eyes opened lethargically and clashed with wild blues a few feet across the yard.

Oliver.

Heat speared his belly as a slow ache spread through his balls.

Ollie’s gaze was hitting him with laser focus. On Tommy’s mouth…on his chin…neck. All the way down to his dick leaking in his designer jeans.

Oliver’s tongue peaked out from between his teeth and wet his bottom lip.

Fuck. Tommy was gonna blow his load right here.

He grabbed a cup from so and so passing by and gulped some of the fiery liquor, locking every muscle in place so that he didn’t go over there and drag Ollie into the nearest, darkest bedroom.

The cave man inclination was new, and a tiny bit what the fuck, and didn’t exactly gel with the keeping the shit between the two of them on the down low.

Luckily, some chick - Callie or was it Carrie? - stumbling into him stopped him from doing something crazy stupid.

Tommy grabbed her arm to stop her drunk ass from face planting in front of everyone. She giggled uncontrollably as she looked up at him. God, she was bladdered. Her eyes widened and her laughter cut off suddenly when she caught sight of something behind him.

Oliver’s arm wrapped around Tommy’s shoulder, resting his loose fist against Tommy’s collarbone, the way he had countless times before. It wasn’t unusual for the two of them to display how tight they were, but it damn sure had never been so electrically charged before.

Tommy could feel the pulse in Ollie’s wrist thrumming through his shirt, or maybe that was his own heart jack hammering in his chest.

Oliver lowered his mouth a few inches away from his ear. “You’re fucking _killing_ me here buddy.”  He said, totally ignoring the chick’s glazed cupid eyed stare.

“Fucking ditto.”

Tommy tipped the last of his drink into his mouth.

“Floyd!” Oliver shouted to an older guy in the pool. “Dude, come get your girl. She’s about to pass the fuck out.”

When she was gone, Ollie’s arm tightened around Tommy slightly.

“I’ve never been jealous of a fucking Solo cup before Tommy.”

“Ollie.” He could hear the strain in his own voice in those two syllables.

“We’re leaving.” Oliver half growled.

“Fuck, yes.” Tommy groaned.

Ollie hissed in a breath and let go of Tommy, turning to face him. The relief in Oliver’s eyes was crystal clear, along with ball breaking lust.

Tommy wondered if anyone besides Ollie could tell just how close he was to nutting in the middle of this party. His best friend was totally fucking up him. And he wasn’t even touching him.

They bounced after doing the obligatory fist bumps and see ya’s. The ride back to Ollie’s was quiet, but tense as fuck.

By the time they pulled into the driveway, Tommy’s skin felt about two sizes too small. The Queen manor was empty and almost dark. Everyone else was away for the weekend, and yet neither of them broke the silence as Ollie opened the door.

His gaze barely had time to sweep the dim hallway before Ollie pulled him toward him by the belt loops of his jeans, lining their crotches up, grinding into him.

Tommy’s hands clutched the hem of Ollie’s T-shirt as Ollie pressed him against the staircase’s wooden balusters hard enough for the narrow pillars to dig into his back.

One hand slid through Tommy’s hair, pulling his face closer, the other rolled up his body, his knuckles sliding across Tommy’s parted lips before cupping his cheek, his palm rough and warm.

Tommy’s thumbs dipped under the material, stroking along the waistband of Ollie’s jeans. His skin was so damn hot.

“I’m fucking jonesing for lesson two, Tommy.” Ollie rasped as his foot slid between Tommy, moving his feet further apart, his hips never faltering from the rhythm he had going.

Tommy’s head was spinning.

Everything was hazy. Everything was in motherfucking HD.

“I think you’re ready too.”

He was more than ready.

“I think you’re ready for my mouth on you.”

“Oh, God.” Tommy whispered, tilting his hips, meeting Ollie’s in the sinful grind.

Oliver moved closer, close enough for his breath to warm Tommy’s lips.

“Oliver, please.”

“Please what, Tommy?” He asked, watching him with hooded eyes.

“Please, fucking kiss me.” Shit, he was probably being a pussy, sounding all pathetically needy and shit.

He told himself to dial it back but then Ollie shifted and changed the angle, and pressed his mouth to Tommy’s neck, his lips trailing fire over his skin, his scruff scraping over every goose bump in his path. He lowered his mouth to the hollow of Tommy’s throat, to that spot that Tommy hadn’t even known drove him kinda wild till Ollie had touched him there. Oliver pressed soft kisses down along it, opened his mouth slightly, and slowly dragged his bottom lip back up.

Tommy’s hips bucked against his, a low groan rumbled from his throat and Ollie’s grip tightened in his hair.

“Sweet spot number one.” He whispered against Tommy’s skin. Tommy almost didn’t hear him over the ragged exhales of his breath. “You taste so fucking good, Tommy. Jesus.” He pulled Tommy into his body, as close as they could get right then. Tommy could feel Ollie’s heart thundering through his chest, could fucking feel Ollie’s dick twitch through the layers of cotton and denim.

“Ol-i-ver.” Tommy panted. He lifted his hand and tugged on the peak of Ollie’s fucking cap, ripping it off his head and ran his fingers through the short strands of Ollie’s hair, grabbing hold of what he could.

Oliver lifted his head, stared down at Tommy, his eyes nearly black. He snagged his lower lip between his teeth, slowly released it. Tommy was blown away by Oliver’s mouth, by the look on his face.

God, he’d seen his best friend every day for the past thirteen years, but not like this. He looked on the verge of control, feral…dangerous almost. It was hot as hell.

“If this isn’t okay, you need to tell me right now buddy.” Ollie said darkly, eyes locked on Tommy’s mouth. His voice so low it sent shivers down Tommy’s spine.

“It’s way too late to shove anything back in the bottle Ollie. I don’t want to anyway.” Tommy told him truthfully, arching into another one of his slow rocks.

Ollie licked his lips again, his hand on Tommy’s cheek slid down to his jaw, lifting his face. Their eyes closed and Oliver’s mouth slanted over Tommy’s, his lips full, wet, warm, moving slowly, sinfully sensually.

Good God, this wasn’t a kiss. It was a fucking branding.

Tommy’s mouth opened beneath Ollie’s, panting against his lips. He pushed forward and sucked Ollie’s bottom lip between his, working it in and out his mouth teasingly.

Oliver yanked Tommy impossibly closer, his thumb rubbing the dimple in Tommy’s chin as his tongue stroked into Tommy’s mouth in deliberate, erotic circles.

Tommy was half breathless when their tongues twined around each other. He drew Ollie into his mouth and sucked his tongue, increasing the pressure with each wet slide.

Tommy knew he was slightly buzzed from the two drinks he had earlier, but fuck, he could get drunk on Oliver’s mouth.

They pulled back for air, Ollie rested his forehead against his, breathing heavily, and Tommy cupped his flushed cheeks, running his fingers over the bristles.

“Fucking hell, Tommy.”

“I know buddy, I know.” Tommy echoed the words Ollie had used the first time he’d made him come. “Did I ever tell you how much this scruff is fucking working for you? Cos if I didn’t, I am now.”

“Noted.” Ollie smirked, grabbing hold of Tommy’s hand.

They kissed their way up the stairs and stumbled into Ollie’s room full on horny teenage boy style. The backs of Tommy’s legs hit the bed, but Ollie stopped him from falling back on the covers. He slid his hands under Tommy’s shirt, blazing a red hot path along his hip bones, while maintaining lip to lip contact.

How the fuck had he gone so long without Oliver’s hands and mouth on him?

Tommy’s arms banded around Ollie’s lower back, pulling his hips to his.

Oliver’s cock, hard and swollen, rubbed against his. The hot skin and muscle of his chest burned Tommy through the material covering them.

Oliver pulled back and got Tommy shoeless and shirtless with a skill that had Tommy cursing a blue streak. Fuck, the way he moved should be illegal.

Ollie lowered Tommy to the bed while his tongue moved in and out his mouth the way Tommy wanted his cock moving inside of him. Ollie broke away from his mouth and pinned his arms down next to his hips, as he kissed down his neck, licking a path to his nipples.

Tommy gritted his teeth, his heels dug into the mattress.

“Ollie, I’m gonna jizz in my goddamn boxers any second if you keep that up.”

“S’kay.” Ollie murmured against his sweat sheened skin. “If you come,” He said between kisses, “I’ll just have to make you come again.”

Holy shit.

“Not fucking helping dude. Damn,”

Oliver looked up at Tommy, his lips swollen and red. “Do you really want me to stop?”

Fuck no.

“I really want you to free my hands.”

Oliver let go immediately and Tommy pulled him back up his body. He wrapped his legs around Ollie’s hips and thrust up against him.

Ollie’s low hiss skittered across Tommy’s skin, making him grin with pride.

“I really want you your shirt off.” Tommy told him as he tugged the grey tee up and off his body. Ollie watched him with burning intensity. God, he was so fucking beautiful.

“And…” He leaned up, nipping at Ollie’s lips, tightening his legs and rolling them over so that Tommy straddled him. “I _really_ want you under my lips, in my mouth.”

“Jesus, Tommy.” Ollie groaned in surprise underneath him, the wildness flaring in his eyes. Tommy loved seeing it there, loved being the reason it was there.

He scored his fingernails in the dips and grooves of Ollie’s cut hips and six pack, lapping up every groan, moan and growl torn from Ollie’s mouth, revelling in every roll and clench of muscle beneath Ollie’s slick skin. He rose off him slightly and lowered his face to his, licking the seam of Oliver’s mouth till he let him in. He meant to tease, keep it short but the kiss deepened, became an inferno as their tongues tangled, savouring one another’s flavour.

They eased away from each other for air, and Tommy laved a path down his body.

When Tommy kissed over the denim straining over his cock, Ollie stilled beneath him.

“You don’t have to -”

“I want to.” Tommy cut him off. “I want you to show me how you like it Oliver.”

“God.”

“Let me.” He wanted his turn to drive Ollie fucking crazy. He needed it.

Oliver swallowed, the corded tendons of his neck strained as he fisted the comforter.

“Yes. Fuck, yes.”

Adrenaline and relief pumped through Tommy’s blood as he grabbed Ollie’s belt. Nerves burst in his belly as he undid the fly. He didn’t want to fuck this up, couldn’t deal with humiliation himself in front of Ollie too.

Oliver’s hands covered his and Tommy realised he was shaking.

“Stay here with me buddy.” Oliver said softly. “It’s you and me. No one else okay…you and me.”

Tommy swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat and nodded.

He kept his eyes on Ollie as he worked his jeans and boxers off his hips. And then his gaze shifted to the thick, engorged cock jutting towards Ollie’s navel. Tommy stared at the veins and ridges along the shaft, watching as the beads of pre-come dripped down slowly.

“Fuck, I knew you were packing dude, but…Christ.” He could feel the spit pooling in his mouth. Ollie’s cock had him damn near drooling.

Neither of them spoke for a moment.

“Tommy.” Oliver grunted with bared teeth, lying completely still.

“How do I make it good for you Ollie?” Tommy asked, almost shyly.

Oliver cursed and ran a palm over his face. “Start slow…make it wet.” He said hoarsely. “Then just go with it, I’ll tell you if it’s not how I roll.”

“Okay…Got it.” Tommy replied, letting out a breath.

He steadied his hands, bracketing Oliver’s legs on the bed and lowered his mouth. He gathered the saliva in his cheeks; let it coat his tongue as he tentatively wrapped his lips around Oliver’s cock, groaning as the salty, musky flavour hit his taste buds.

“Fuck.” Ollie gasped, “Just like that.”

So far, so good.

Tommy tongue swiped along the underside of his shaft and over, swallowing down the fluid leaking from his tip. He could feel Oliver trembling with restraint beneath him as he fought not to buck up into Tommy’s mouth.

Tommy stilled, and pulled back a tiny bit, keeping his eyes on Oliver. He opened his mouth wider, and bobbed his head down, taking Ollie in a little bit deeper. He tasted fucking amazing. He eased back again and repeated, swallowing down a little more of his length each time. Oliver’s sexy groans encouraged Tommy. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder, sliding even lower. Ollie’s knuckles turned whiter the further Tommy took him in, and Tommy’s balls twitched and pulsed on every down stroke. Watching Ollie slowly lose his shit was fucking intoxicating.

He was getting so into sucking him off, he forget to mind his teeth placement.

His teeth scraped halfway down the underside of Ollie’s cock, ripping a tortured moan from him. Tommy released him quick as fuck, jerking back anxiously.

“Fuck! Sorry! Ollie, God. I’m sorry!” He panicked.

“Tommy.”

“Shit.”

“Tommy. Do that again. But slower.”

“Fuck…what?”  He asked, not sure what the fuck was happening.

“Relax. Stop freaking the fuck out and listen to me.” Ollie said patiently.

“Okay…okay.”

Ollie rose up partially, drawing Tommy’s eyes to the defined muscles of low on his hips. “You hearing me?”

“Yeah.” Tommy said, biting his lip.

“Look at me buddy.”

He did.

“I liked it. I really fucking liked it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Especially when your tongue eased up the sting after. It felt fucking good Tommy, so could you please fucking do it again.” Oliver’s voice dripped with sex.

He didn’t need to be asked again.

He bowed over Oliver’s cock and worked him up again to the point where the flavour of his pre-come intensified.

“Shit.” Ollie cursed as he started twitching in Tommy’s mouth.

Oliver’s abs curled and clenched, as he writhed on the bed. “Tommy….fuck…Tommy.” He warned him to pull away, but he stayed where he was. He wanted every last drop of Oliver’s running down his throat.

Tommy cupped Oliver’s balls as he continued to suck him as close to the back of his throat as he could get without gagging.

He stroked the soft skin in his palm and it sent Ollie over the edge, rambling unintelligible words and grunts. 

His mouth filled with Oliver’s release and he choked, almost forgetting to swallow, he was that caught up in the fucking beauty of Oliver falling apart.

The vibrations of Ollie’s moans echoed through his cock, into Tommy’s tongue. They reverberated through Tommy’s chest, his whole goddamn body and the tiny bit of control Tommy thought he had over his own orgasm, fucking snapped. He came to the sound of Ollie panting his name. Yeah, he came in his motherfucking boxers.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Tempt me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this reads kinda meh? Hopefully, it's not too bad?!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

CHAPTER 3: TEMPT ME

 

Tempt: To allure or entice someone into an unwise, wrong or wicked action.

 

Thunderous bass reverberated through the floor, lasers strobed from the ceiling of the basement level of Adam Donner’s house; gaming stations were set up all along the length of the room.  
It was a lot more…everything than Tommy had expected for a bunch of teenage gamers coming out to cramp up their digits and smack talk each other over headsets just for bragging rights.  
Then again, excess was the name of the fucking game.  
Tommy stood at the threshold of the room, momentarily rooted to the spot. Oliver’s shoulder bumped into his, their fingertips brushed, sending pinpricks of electricity up and down his arm. Ollie pressed closer to speak against the sensitive skin under Tommy’s ear.  
"You hundred percent sure about this, buddy?” Oliver was trying really hard to sound casual.  
It wasn’t working.  
“Would you fucking relax Ollie? It’s no big deal.” Tommy said, for what felt like the hundredth time. Ollie always had been a protective bastard. “It was, but it’s not anymore okay? I can handle seeing Max Fuller. I got my big boy boxers on and everything.”  
Ollie’s lips twitched, no doubt remembering an entirely different boxers incident a couple of weeks ago.  
"Shut the fuck up.” Tommy said.  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
“Yeah, but you were thinking about it just then.”  
Oliver stepped up, right in his personal space, his eyes darkening almost eerily, flashing heat under the green strobe lights.  
“I’m always fucking thinking about it Tommy.” He said unapologetically, his eyes focused on Tommy’s mouth.  
“Shit.” Tommy muttered, licking his lips, trying to combat the perpetual hard-on he seemed to have lately.  
Viagra had nothing on his junk…or Oliver’s affect on his junk.  
“I’m always thinking of your mouth on me.”  
“Jesus, Ollie.” His heart pounded in time to some song about fucking side chicks and popping bottles, pumping blood straight to his cock.  
“Of your tongue sliding over my dick.”  
Tommy closed his eyes and cupped the back of his neck. His skin burned beneath his palm, and it had fuck all to do with the air flow.  
“You really like my mouth, huh?” He said half jokingly.  
Oliver waited for him to look at him. “Your mouth Tommy…your mouth is fucking unreal.” He said, his voice rumbling wickedly.  
Ollie’s praise filled him with warm and fuzzies tinged with something he couldn’t define.  
He cleared his throat, trying to get a handle on his hormones. Ollie wasn’t fucking playing fair. Shit, how the hell was he supposed to concentrate on Call of Duty – on anything right now?  
“There you are!” Adam’s voice jerked Tommy out of his internal struggle. He hadn’t even noticed that the music had lowered. Oliver stood there, all stoic and shit. As if he wasn’t responsible for Tommy’s raging boner…or his own.  
Goddamn. Ollie was hard as a rock too. Tommy could see the length of him outlined in his cargo pants.  
He looked over at Adam, making sure his eyes were on the up. For some reason, the idea of him getting an eyeful of Ollie’s hard-on pissed him off.  
“You’ve got quite the sweet set up here man.” Ollie said.  
“Thanks, dude.” The asshole shrugged like it was no biggie. “You guys ready?”  
"Yeah,” Tommy said gruffly. “Lead the way.” He gestured.  
Adam turned around and Tommy stepped up between him and Oliver, trying to adjust himself inconspicuously as they made their way their gaming station.  
“You know the deal. Straight into head to heads, last person standing wins. First block is in fifteen minutes. Snacks and shit are over there, but we got a few servers round too.”  
“Servers?” Ollie asked.  
“Yeah, Carrie rallied up some peeps to help out.”  
Tommy looked over to the redhead, who was standing with a bottle of Goose in her hand. She was stroking the neck, eye fucking Ollie like she was gettin’ paper.  
He took a step back, blocking her view, not feeling the motherfucking sitch at all.  
God, what was up with him tonight?  
“…so I’ll catch you later.”  
Tommy zoned in to see Adam walking away and Oliver looking at him intently.  
"What?”  
Ollie’s brow furrowed, and Tommy could see something brewing in his blue eyes.  
"Ollie?”  
A moment passed, then two and Oliver’s mouth quirked at the sides, bringing out a hint of dimple. He shook his head. “You ready to kick ass?” He asked Tommy.  
“I guess.” He said, slightly confused. He wanted deets, but Adam called time and everyone taking part in the tournament got into game mode.  
Tommy parked his ass next to Ollie and grabbed a headset. He didn’t usually wear one but he thought blocking the outside noise would help him get his shit together.  
As the game progressed, he realised the headset helped with jack shit except make him even more fucking aware of Oliver next to him – of him shifting unconsciously, his heat getting closer or further away, depending on the angle of his body, of his voice echoing through his mic, of his goddamn moans of frustration and pants of breath in Tommy’s fucking ear.  
Sweat beaded on his neck and trickled down his back as the throbbing in his nuts fucking hiked back up.  
Christ almighty.  
Oliver growled next to him and Tommy mumbled a low, tortured “Fuuuck.”  
He hit pause and when the block was over a couple of minutes later, Tommy ripped off his set and headed out of the basement, more than ready for some air.  
A hand grabbing onto his wrist brought him up short though. It wasn’t a touch he welcomed, wasn’t the one he was jonesing for, but he might as well get this shit done with.  
He turned to face him.  
Max fucking Fuller.  
"Merlyn, it’s been awhile.”  
Max tucked his hands into his back pockets and rocked back onto his heels. It was his go to I’m a good guy pose and Tommy had fallen for it once, but shit was different now.  
"Not long enough dude.” Tommy told him.  
"Don’t be like that man. I thought we had a good time, ya know, all things considering.” Max smirked arrogantly.  
Was this ass for real? He definitely wasn’t in the mood for this.  
“Look, I gotta go be anywhere but here.” Tommy didn’t wait for a reply. He headed out and around the corner and stopped abruptly when he ran into Oliver in the dark hallway.  
Ollie’s jaw ticked and his fists tightened at his sides.  
He looked pissed and way too fucking hot.  
Tommy’s composure snapped and he lost it. He clenched Ollie’s shirt over his chest and shoved him through the nearest open door.  
He vaguely registered they were in a bathroom before he pushed Oliver up against the wall, pinning him with his hips.  
Tommy pulled Ollie’s tee, and thrust up, slanting his mouth over his roughly. His lips parted and Ollie opened to him immediately, grabbing fistfuls of Tommy’s hair.  
He licked into Ollie’s mouth, tangling his tongue with his in quick, deep strokes, punctuated by his teeth scraping and pulling at Oliver’s bottom lip.  
Ollie hissed into Tommy’s mouth and he groaned, swallowing the sound greedily.  
Their hips rutted together aggressively as Tommy surged harder, his body pulsing with frustration, with desperate need.  
He opened Ollie’s mouth wider, licked deeper, bit harder, moving on pure instinct. And Oliver let him take control.  
They pulled back, lungs bursting, panting against each other’s lips.  
"He still wants you.” Oliver blurted raggedly.  
"I don’t fucking care.” Tommy said angrily before taking his mouth again.  
The kiss shifted, grew hungrier, needier, insanely hotter with each slide of their lips, their tongues. The grind of their hips slowed, rolled turned sensual, fucking sinful.  
Ollie tugged Tommy’s hair harder and Tommy’s hands burrowed under his tee, tracing the indents of muscle along Ollie’s lower back, rubbing their dicks together.  
“Fuck, Tommy.” Ollie whispered with Tommy’s lip between his before swiping his tongue across Tommy’s mouth.  
“God…damn…Oliver.”  
“Lock the door.” Ollie said, eyes blazing, pupils blown.  
“What?” He asked dazedly. Shouldn’t they head back?  
Ollie’s hands tightened in his hair.  
"I’m not going anywhere till you’re shaking cos you came so fucking hard. Now lock the goddamn door, Tommy.”  
Tommy swallowed and turned the lock without moving an inch away from Oliver.  
“Gimme your mouth.” Ollie demanded, his voice low and gravelly, taking back control.  
Heat burst low in Tommy’s belly as he tilted his head, offering his lips.  
Ollie devoured his mouth, sucked on his tongue, licked the roof of Tommy’s mouth, the back of his teeth.  
He pushed off the wall and stepped forward, pressing Tommy against the counter next to the basin, settling some of his weight in between Tommy’s thighs.  
“You taste so good, smell so fucking good Tommy. I want your goddamn scent all over me.” Oliver growled, kissing him again.  
Tommy gripped the edge of the marble as Ollie licked down his neck, pressing his cock up against him. His head moved lower, his raspy pants warming Tommy through the cotton of his shirt.  
Ollie worked Tommy’s belt and slid the zipper of his down over his boner extra slowly.  
“Ollie.”  
His hand slid into his boxers, and Tommy’s head fell back as he gulped in air.  
Ollie pushed his jeans and underwear low enough to pull Tommy’s cock into his hand. He ran his fist up and down Tommy’s shaft.  
"Ah, fuck.” Tommy groaned as the skin on skin shot flames to the base of his spine. Ollie took his hand and covered it with his own, guiding Tommy’s, coating both their fingers as they jerked him off.  
“This okay?”  
“Jesus, Ollie, do you really have to ask?”  
"Just checking.”  
He could see the beginnings of Ollie’s full dimpled grin.  
“Fuck you.” Tommy groaned.  
Ollie’s sexy fucking smirk deepened. “Oh, I’m gonna…with my mouth.”  
"Sonofabitch.”  
Oliver gripped Tommy’s thigh through his jeans as they continued to stroke. He licked his lips as he watched Tommy through hooded lids.  
“I’m gonna make it good for you, buddy.” He said, placing Tommy’s slick hand back on the counter.  
Tommy was pretty fucking sure Ollie just breathing on his cock would be fantastic and enough to empty his balls.  
“Shit…shit.” He muttered incoherently, his heart pounding.  
Ollie dropped to his knees and Tommy’s gut clenched in anticipation.  
His balls swelled, and his dick twitched, leaking more milky drops of pre-come.  
Ollie chuckled, dark, low and so fucking sexy, pressing against Tommy’s leg. He closed his eyes and inhaled deep.  
“Hold on tight Tommy.”  
"Fuck, Ollie,” He groaned. “I -”  
Ollie slid Tommy’s entire length into his mouth. The unexpected wet heat of his mouth surrounded him, bombarded his senses, and that flash of electricity from before, exploded through his body and pounded his balls.  
Tommy’s hips jerked forward in shock, and he clenched the muscles in his back and ass as he pulled back pronto, and tried like hell not to move.  
Oliver’s tongue circled over his head, lapping at him and Tommy cursed as he fought his body’s urge to thrust into Ollie.  
Oliver increased the pressure as he sucked Tommy all the way out.  
"Fuck,” He moaned, “Ollie, I’m sorry. I don’t what the fuck – damn.”  
"It’s okay Tommy, don’t fight it. I got you.”  
"But -”  
"I got you.” He said again.  
Tommy nodded, unable to speak when he looked down and saw his shaft glistening with Oliver’s spit.  
Was this really fucking happening?  
Ollie took him back in, his mouth strong with a suction that had Tommy’s knuckles turning white.  
He couldn’t control his hips or the sounds coming out his throat.  
Ollie slid his tongue up the underside of his length, sucked back down, and lust scorched down Tommy’s back.  
"Holy…shit.”  
Oliver lifted off him. “This working for you Tommy?”  
He grunted.  
Ollie licked his tip, swiping from side to side.  
“Tommy?”” Oliver smiled against his head.  
Wait…there was a question?  
“Yes, oh my god, yes.”  
Ollie shouldered his legs wider and his hot mouth slid back over him.  
Tommy’s mouth dropped open as Ollie worked him closer and closer to release.  
Oliver’s arm shifted and Tommy heard him lower his zipper. Oliver grunted around his cock and a deep moan rolled from Tommy’s chest as the sound vibrated through him.  
The tell-tale motion of Oliver jerking off had Tommy cursing as he squeezed his eyes shut. God, the fact that Ollie was working himself out as he worked Tommy, had him so mind-blowingly turned on.  
Ollie’s other hand moved up and gripped Tommy’s ass, pulling him deeper into his mouth. His fingers massaged his ass cheek as he sucked and licked. Ollie pressed harder and slowly rubbed Tommy’s puckered hole.  
"Oh, God.”  
He traced circles around Tommy’s entrance, as he relaxed his jaw and opened wider.  
Tommy let go of the counter, his legs unsteady, and grabbed Oliver’s hair, yanking on the short strands as Ollie’s fingertips burned a path from his ass to his sac. Over and over.  
When the head of his cock bumped the back of Oliver’s throat, Tommy froze, the breath suspended in his lungs as he tried to mentally navigate the overload of sensation building within him.  
He tried to hold on, but couldn’t.  
"Oliver…Jesus, Ollie. I’m gonna come.”  
Ollie didn’t let up any of his mouth-finger combo and he sucked and stroked Tommy through a blistering orgasm that would’ve brought him to his fucking knees if Ollie wasn’t helping keep him up. He felt Oliver swallow him down as he continued to jerk himself off and Tommy’s hand fisted at the back of Ollie’s neck as his release crashed over him.  
"Oh, God.” He panted, pushing his hips forward, rocking into Oliver even as the waves let up.  
Oliver pulled back with a wet pop, lips wet and swollen, his eyes locked on to Tommy’s as he spurted in his hand.  
"Ollie.” Tommy scraped out as his heart thundered in his chest.  
"It’s not over yet.” Ollie said huskily as he bent forward.  
Tommy looked down in confusion, and startled when Oliver’s fingers coated in his lukewarm come teased the rim of his asshole, before stroking the space behind his sac.  
Oliver’s come on his skin had Tommy growing harder with each stroke.  
"Motherfucker.” Tommy cursed as Ollie’s forefinger slowly curled and eased inside him.  
Everything between Tommy’s legs contracted in fuck hot throbs of holy fucking shit – his cock, his balls, his ass – pulling Ollie’s digit in a little deeper.  
"You okay?” Oliver asked roughly, panting a breath away from Tommy’s cock.  
He nodded, but Tommy didn’t think he would ever be okay again. Oliver was fucking wrecking him. But it felt too good to stop.  
Tommy moved his hips and bore down as Ollie increased the pressure, damn near short circuiting his brain. His hips rolled as he slid down Ollie’s finger.  
"God, Tommy, you look fucking perfect like this.” Oliver rasped.  
Tommy felt feverish; he could feel the sweat on his skin as his cock pulsed against Ollie’s mouth. “Fucking perfect.”  
Oliver flicked his wrist before easing another finger inside, and Tommy rode it as a white hot haze flooded his system.  
He couldn’t think, could barely breathe as Oliver took his cock back into his mouth, just in time to swallow his second fucking orgasm.  
Jesus, how was it possible to come again, so soon?  
Tommy bent at the waist, trying instinctively to get closer to Oliver as it pummelled his body, pulling him under.  
He held on for dear life as searing heat rode out his arms, his legs, his body shaking like a sonofabitch, and as the orgasm dialled back, Tommy realised for the first time that, maybe this whole no strings attached shit wasn’t so fucking cut and dry.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Tease me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

**CHAPTER FOUR: TEASE ME**

 

_Tease: To arouse sexual desire deliberately (with no intention of having sex)._

“There’s sweet spot number five.”

“God, Oliver!” Tommy groaned as Ollie’s scruff scraped along the curve of his spine, his lips blazing a path up his back.

Ollie’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, he reached up and traced Tommy’s lips with his fingers. His cock pressed against Tommy’s ass, and he could feel Ollie growing even harder through their pants.

“Ssh, buddy. Someone’s gonna hear.”

“You’re kinda making it fucking hard to keep quiet. Pun intended Ollie…fuck.” Tommy mumbled when Ollie’s tongue wet a path on his skin.

Oliver bent his knees and slowly slid his dick up Tommy, his confined length rubbing oh so fucking good.

Tommy bucked against Oliver, clutching the stool in front of him hard enough to bruise his fingertips.

Deep down, part of Tommy knew that getting half naked in the Chem lab during lunch was a really fucking bad idea.

But the part that would kill to keep Ollie’s mouth and hands on him overrode common sense.

“I know we should stop Tommy.” Oliver whispered into Tommy’s heated slick skin, his voice raw with lust and something else. “But you feel so damn good. I can’t – I – fuck.”

Tommy’s heart thundered in his chest, suddenly nervous as he tried to hear whatever the fuck he wasn’t saying, but then Ollie bit Tommy’s neck, his teeth tugging roughly before his tongue soothed the white hot burn and nervous eased into so good, can’t fucking think.

Tommy pushed back against Oliver and turned to face him, needing to look at him, get a read on him before his brain was completely fried.

Ollie’s hands fell to Tommy’s waist, pulling Tommy’s shirt back down; his harsh pants hit Tommy’s lips in warm bursts, his eyes filled with sex and pain.

Tommy was totally down with the sex. The pain, yeah, not so fucking much.

He reached up and ran his thumb over Oliver’s flexing stubbled jaw. Ollie’s hands moved down to Tommy’s hips, his hold tightening as he stroked down.

“Ollie?”

Tommy slid his hand down Oliver’s neck, loving how his fingers dug into his hip bones. A low moan rumbled in Oliver’s throat, reverberating through Tommy’s palm.

He licked his lips, unable to look away from his best friend.

“God, Tommy.”

He stood, caught up as Ollie’s pupils dilated even more.

“You really have no idea.” Oliver said softly, as if he were talking to himself.

Tommy frowned in confusion, searching his expression, but getting no fucking answer.

“No idea -”

Oliver cut him off by leaning in closer, filling Tommy’s senses with his heat and scent. He tilted his head back and cupped the back of Ollie’s neck, pulling him forward till their lips almost touched.

There was a shift in the air between them. It was heavier, thicker. And Tommy wasn’t sure if the change was good or fucking bad.

He should’ve pushed, should’ve asked a ton of questions but he couldn’t. His mind spun as he inhaled the breath from Ollie’s lips.

And then the should’ve’s all fucked off as Oliver closed the small space between them and covered Tommy’s mouth with his.

His lips were soft, hot, determined as they slid across Tommy’s.

They both groaned when Tommy used his bottom lip to open Oliver up to him slightly. Oliver pushed forward, his arms banded around Tommy, pulling their hips together as he curled his tongue between Tommy’s parted lips.

Tommy opened fully and took him in. His hand scraped into Ollie’s hair as Ollie licked into his mouth. Each stroke of Ollie’s tongue against his had Tommy wanting more, needing more.

He pushed higher against Oliver, rolling his hips, half out his goddamn mind, desperate for friction.

Ollie growled into his mouth. He tilted Tommy’s hips back and surged forward as he slammed him against the lab table. He pumped his hips into Tommy, grinding his hard length all over Tommy’s throbbing dick, using his hands to pull him into each thrust of his hips and tongue.

“Oh, God…Ollie.” This shit between them was hardcore intense, and he couldn’t get enough.

Tommy’s mouth dropped to Oliver’s throat. He bit down on the skin over Ollie’s non existent Adam’s apple and dragged his lips over that spot before biting again.

“Shit, Tommy…”

Tommy pulled the skin between his teeth and sucked slowly. If he applied a bit more suction he’d bruise Ollie’s skin. God, he wanted to mark Oliver. The need to brand him where everyone could see scorched through him with every pulse of his leaking cock.

He bit harder. Sucked faster. He needed to. Had to.

 “Your goddamn mouth…Tommy…Fuck.”

Ollie’s words brought him back from the edge of what the fuck…only just.

He lifted his mouth and Ollie cupped his jaw, pulled Tommy’s lips back to his for a drugging, forget your name tongue tangle.

Oliver could fucking kiss.

Tommy tugged on Ollie’s loosened tie, pulling him closer. His hands moved down his torso, sliding under Ollie’s half open shirt, fucking getting drunk on the way Ollie gripped his haw harder and the groan against his tongue.

“We have to go soon...” Tommy murmured.

“Fuck.” Oliver replied, his frustration clear.

“But I’m not sending you to class like this.” Tommy said, grinding his dick against Ollie’s.

Oliver’s eyes flashed in warning. “Tommy.”

“What?”

“You’re in the same boat.”

“Yeah, but I owe you -”

“You don’t fucking owe me a thing.” Oliver growled darkly and Tommy realised his words had been read wrong. His chest warmed as Ollie’s protectiveness slash anger hit him straight in the feels.

“I want to Ollie.” He leaned up and kissed him. “There’s no other reason. I just want you – to make you feel good.”

“Tommy.”

“Shut the fuck up buddy.” Tommy said before sliding his tongue Oliver’s bottom lip and deepening the kiss.

Ollie fisted Tommy’s hair, pulling on the strands as he sucked on Tommy’s lips.

Tommy sucked back before pulling back suddenly, images of Oliver’s mouth wrapped around his cock knocking him hard.

“When’s the lesson with the sixty nine?” He asked.

“Jesus, Tommy.” Oliver groaned.

“What?” He grinned, running his fingers over Oliver’s nipples.

“You know what. My balls are this fucking close to bursting already and you’re throwing that shit out there like no biggie.”

“You saying you don’t want it?” Tommy taunted.

“Motherfucker.”

“Not an answer.”

“You know I want it. I want fucking all of…it.”

That unreadable something laced Oliver’s words again; along with the feeling he was missing something.

“Buddy -”

And again, Ollie cut off the Q and A by using his fuck hot mouth in ways that ended thought processes.

Bastard had it down to an art really.

Tommy trailed his fingertips down the ridges of Oliver’s abs, sucking in his hiss as he cupped his dick.

He tugged on the band of Ollie’s pants and unbuckled and unzipped as quickly as he could.

Tommy’s hand slid into Ollie’s boxers and his own dick twitched as he eased Ollie free.

Tommy stared at Ollie’s cock, watched as the veins pulsed and the head glistened. Fresh milky fluid beaded out Oliver’s slit and Tommy ran his tongue over his lips. He licked his palm and fisted Oliver, his hand slid down his dick and he grunted as Ollie’s silky shaft burned hot in his hand.

“Ah…fuck.” Oliver moaned before bringing Tommy in for another kiss as Tommy began long, slow strokes.

Tommy let go of Oliver’s cock and put his thumb and forefinger in his mouth, lapping up Ollie’s pre-come around Ollie’s tongue. He groaned as Oliver’s flavour burst on his taste buds and he slid his digits further into Oliver’s mouth, running them along his tongue, coating his fingers with Ollie’s spit.

“See how good you taste, Ollie.”

Oliver pulled his mouth off Tommy, panting. “Not as good as you.”

Tommy smiled against Oliver’s lips, making a C shape with his fingers and gripped Ollie’s cock. He pressed down; adding a little pressure just below Ollie’s head and rubbed all the way down to the base.

He rubbed back up and swallowed Oliver’s moan when he swiped his thumb along his leaking slit. He could feel Oliver throbbing.

“Fuck, I’m so fucking close Tommy.”

Tommy wrapped his whole hand around Oliver and stroked down, Ollie’s slick skin letting Tommy pump him easily.

He could feel his own balls swell and pulse.

Christ, this nutting in his underwear thing was looking like it was might become a real habit.

“Oliver.”

“Fuck…fuck.” Oliver’s head fell back, his beautiful fucking face flushed, teeth gritted as he started coming.

Tommy couldn’t take it anymore. He unzipped himself left handed and clumsily jerked himself. One stroke. Two. And he was fucking done.

Jizz shot out of Ollie’s dick into Tommy’s hand just he pulled out of Tommy’s grip.

Tommy squeezed his dick, aimed down and came with a litany of mumbled curses.

They both watched, slack mouthed, as their come slashed onto the side of the lab table and dripped onto the floor.

 “Holy fuck.” Tommy groaned.

“Sonofabitch.”

Was it sick that seeing his come mixed with Oliver’s like that was turning him the fuck on?

“Damn, Ollie.”

Oliver’s mouth quirked, bringing him out of his daze. “I know…shit.”

“Jesus.”

“Fuck, we better get cleaned up.”

Tommy bit back a snigger, realising they were both just standing there with their dicks out…at school.

How the hell had he spaced on where they were? What if they’d gotten caught?

He could just imagine the fucking conniption Malcolm would have if he found out what Tommy got up to in these hallowed halls.

Tommy washed his hands and tucked himself into his boxers; his underwear still got a small wet spot from when he’d just got his junk free in time.

But, he could handle a wet spot, it was better than the whole sticky boxers sitch.

Oliver cleaned himself up and splashed his face with water before grabbing some rags and Lysol. He wiped down the table and stool and floor and threw shit in the trash, all without speaking or making eye contact with Tommy.

Ollie stayed silent as he buttoned his shirt and redid his tie.

He grabbed their blazers and passed Tommy his without a fucking word. What the fuck was happening?

“Ollie.”

Oliver froze for a second and then his head lowered, his breath leaving his chest in a heavy, ragged exhale and Tommy couldn’t help feeling a bit panicked.

He stepped forward with the need to fix whatever the fuck was going on.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked hesitantly.

Oliver’s head snapped back up.

“No! No, Tommy.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “God, that was just…unbelievably good. I forgot where we were and…”

“It threw you?”

“Yeah.”

Okay, Tommy could relate to that.

 “Is it that all it is?” He checked.

“Yeah, that’s all it is Tommy.”

Oliver tucked his hands in his pants pockets. They stared at each other for a moment until the sound of lockers slamming shut echoed in the hallway. Tommy looked over the door and Ollie shrugged on his blazer.

“You still okay getting yourself outta here today?”

“I still know how to drive Ollie.”

Malcolm had handed back Tommy’s keys with the usual responsibility lecture.

 “I was just checking you hadn’t forgotten fucker.”

“You got your first tutoring sesh last period, right?”

“Yeah, with Felicity.” Ollie lips tilted up in a small smile.

“She’s crazy smart.” Like a fucking genius.

Oliver nodded in agreement. “We both know I need all the help I can get.”

“No doubt.”

“And after, I’m picking Thea up cos you know mom’s in some boring ass committee meeting and dad’s away…again.”

Even if Tommy hadn’t known the deal with the Queen family fuck ups, he still wouldn’t have missed Ollie’s bitterness regarding his parentals.

He also knew Ollie didn’t like talking about that shit, especially at school.

“Buddy.” Tommy leaned up and brushed his lips against Oliver’s briefly, offering silent comfort.

Ollie rested his forehead against Tommy’s for a moment and stepped back.

“I’ll see ya for dinner okay.”

They didn’t have any more classes together today.

“Later, dude.”

Oliver’s dimples flashed as he left the lab and Tommy’s heart stuttered in his chest. He took a deep breath, gathered his stuff and made his way to English.

He wasn’t feeling any of the afternoon classes, but he faked his way through most of it, and shot the shit with certain peeps, all with his mind stuck on Ollie…on them. On what they’d started between them, on fucking feelings and shit.

God, he was treading dangerously here.

“Hello, Earth to Tommy!”

“Huh?” Tommy asked, suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by McKenna standing next to him at his locker after last period.

“What?”

“I asked…a couple of times…if you heard.” She grinned, her eyes sparkling like she knew some dirt.

“Heard what?”

Normally, he’d be all over the gossip but he’d been distracted lately. Oh hell, what if she knew about him and Ollie? They’d been fucking stupid earlier.

Tommy drummed his fingers on the metal, trying to keep his shit together.

“About Max.”

Okay, not where his mind had been, at all.

“What about him?”

“Adam found him in one of the bathroom stalls, roughed up.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“I saw him myself. The swollen eye, split lips and whole lotta blood don’t lie. Plus, from the way he held himself Sara and Nyssa think his ribs are busted too.”

“For real?”

“Yip.”

“Jesus. Did he say what went down?”

Tommy and Max had their history, but that didn’t mean he was okay with him getting his ass kicked for no reason.

“Word is, he’s not talking.”

“Huh.”

“Maybe someone’s gunning for the pretty boys. You and Ollie better watch out.”

His nerves kicked back up at the mention of him and his best friend as a unit like that. Nerves and…pride. Fuck, he was losing his goddamn mind here.

“You think I’m pretty, Hall?” He joked, covering up the fact he was sweating fucking bullets.

She shifted closer and put her hand on his arm. She twirled some of her hair between the fingers of her other hand.

“I do.”

Wait? What?

“Well, you know I try not to be. But it just keeps happening.”

“I can’t say I don’t appreciate that it does.”

“Are you flirting with me McKenna?”

“Yeah, any reason I shouldn’t?”

Besides the fact that he wasn’t really interested, or the fact that he was having sex lessons with his best friend on the down low? And that it was meant to be no strings but he wasn’t sure if he was staying in the right lane on the friends with benefits highway?

“Nope.” He forced himself to smile.

“Good…good.” Her hand trailed up his arm.

“How about we move the flirting to dinner Friday night…at mine?”

He stared down at her, not fully comprehending where this was coming from. Luckily Helena calling her name saved him from answering.

“Think about it Tommy, let me know okay?”

He nodded and she kissed his cheek and left, leaving him lost in what the fucks.

He threw his shit in his locker and checked the time, shocked to see school had ended half an hour ago.

He drove over to Ollie’s, trying to chase his guilt about McKenna away, and pulled round the back when he didn’t see the Camaro in the driveway.

Ollie’s car stood out there with the hood up. Tommy got out his and walked over, stopping at Oliver’s feet sticking out from underneath.

He kicked Ollie’s boots and stepped back, giving him space to roll out.

And when he did, Tommy damn near swallowed his tongue.

Holy shit.

He stared. And stared some more.

Ollie was in jeans and a white wife beater, patches of grease on his top and defined arms, looking like he stepped off the cover of Mechanics R Us.

He wiped his hands on a rag as he stood up.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen porno’s starting off like this.” Tommy muttered as the bow-chica-wow-wow played in his mind.

Oliver arched that sexy eyebrow questioningly.

Tommy started to explain but the words died in his throat when he got a glimpse of Ollie’s hands.

He grabbed the dirty rag away to get a better look and realised he hadn’t imagined things.

Raised veins. Angry, red cuts. Bruised, bloodied knuckles.

“Oh God, Ollie. What the fuck did you do?

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too boring! Thanks for reading!! :)


	5. Twist me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know when you’re waiting forever for a fic to be updated and when it finally is, it’s TOTALLY worth it? Yeah…this isn’t that!! That being said, I hope it doesn’t suck too badly!!!
> 
> PS. The next couple of chapters are pretty short.

**CHAPTER 5: TWIST ME**

 

_Twist: A change in direction; a turn._

 

\---

 

Tension vibrated off every part of Oliver.

  
He looked down at Tommy with dark, guarded eyes. His jaw clenched, the muscles in his arms locked tight, making them look extra fucking cut.  
Seconds passed.

  
Then minutes, and Tommy felt his blood race and his heart pump painfully as his best friend stayed watching him in silence.  
Oliver’s pulse hammered hypnotically beneath the still slightly red skin on the base of his throat and Tommy stepped forward involuntarily, drawn to that spot the way he’d been earlier.

  
God, had that really been today?

  
“Oliver.”

“Don’t.”

  
This time he ignored the warning in Ollie’s voice.

“What the fuck happened?” Tommy asked, his voice hoarse, confused as fuck.

Oliver’s nostrils flared as he unclenched his fists and raised his raw knuckles slightly.

“It’s pretty clear what happened.” He sneered.

Okay, so the ‘what’ was. The ‘why’ – yeah, not so much. Tommy was having a fuck ton of trouble getting his head to make the connection between the Ollie of earlier this afternoon to the closed off dude in front of him.

“I don’t understand…Why would you…” He trailed off. “Did you really do it?” Tommy whispered uncertainly, needing to hear it from Oliver’s lips.

He needed to hear it, even though, deep down, he knew the answer, needed to not hear it because hearing it made it legit.

“Do what?” Oliver asked, with a dangerous edge.

“Max…did you fucking do it?” Tommy snapped.

“Yes!” He snarled.

“Why?”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters Ollie!”

“Why?” His buddy threw back at him derisively.

A frustrated groan rumbled up his throat.

“Jesus, Oliver. You can’t just go around – Tell me you didn’t go all fight club on him for no goddamn reason. Tell me Ollie!”

Tommy’s eyes scanned Oliver’s body for signs Max had gotten any hits in. Knuckles aside, he couldn’t see anything but that didn’t mean shit right now.  
It hurt him, it fucking hurt like hell to think of Ollie in pain. And it hurt even more that he was being shut out.

“You’re defending him?”

“I’m not, I’m -”

“Why does that fucker matter so much to you?” Ollie cut in, the blue of his eyes filled with something Tommy hadn’t seen since the two of them had walked in on Robert Queen banging his intern…Isabel something.

Ollie thought this was about Max?

“He’s gonna talk. You assaulted him Ollie. You don’t see how fucked up this could get for you?” Tommy asked desperately, panic threatening to choke him.

Violence had always been kinda abstract for Tommy. Sure, he’d thrown a punch here and there. And he’d definitely seen Oliver fight before. But this…this was different.  
Personal on a level that scared him. Ollie could face severe consequences for this.

Oliver’s eyes and expression softened slightly. Very fucking slightly.

“He won’t talk.”

“How do you know that?”

“He won’t.”

“How -”

“Fuck, Tommy. Can we just stop already?”

“Are you shitting me right now? You haven’t even started talking.”

“That’s cos there’s fuck all to say about it. Max is a douche. The end.” Ollie bowed obnoxiously.

God, Tommy felt the overwhelming need to punch him. Or kiss the shit out of him. Or both.

He did neither.

He stepped even closer and ran his thumb over the split, raw skin of Ollie’s right hand. He didn’t miss the way Oliver’s breath hitched.

“You should’ve called or texted me.” Before shit got outta control.

“Would you have answered?” Ollie asked lowly.

Tommy reeled back in shock.

“What?” He could hear the what the fuck in his tone. “For real?” He bit out.

Oliver tugged his hand free and exhaled harshly. “Fuck!"

“You’re seriously questioning -” Tommy swallowed thickly, hurt making him unable to finish the question.

Oh God, what the hell was happening right now?

Oliver reached for Tommy but pulled back and cupped the back of his neck, drawing Tommy’s attention to his wife beater stretched across Ollie’s abs.

He felt his dick twitch as the image of them clenching under his hand queued up. Evidently it didn’t quite get the memo that his bestie fucking someone up for - insert reason here – shouldn’t turn him on.

Maybe, no, it was just Ollie.

Even this closed off douche fuck, caring isn’t sharing, version of him.

So, what did that shit say about Tommy’s mental faculties?

“Tommy…goddamnit.” Ollie croaked. “I didn’t mean that, okay. I didn’t.”

For a moment, Oliver dropped whatever bullshit he’d had wrapped around himself since Tommy pulled up. Tommy could see the vulnerability and worry on his face, the pain and guilt in his eyes. Tommy held his breath for a heartbeat and then the moment passed.

And for the first time ever, he felt a bit uneasy around Oliver.

Which was cray-cray, not in a good way.

Christ, the fact that he was using words like motherfucking cray-cray was a clear sign his brain was going to shit right now.

“Tommy…”

More fucking silence.

“Are you gonna tell me what went down. No bullshit?”

Oliver’s eyes closed, his lashes fluttered against his skin, and Tommy waited anxiously for the answer he wanted and needed.

Ollie looked at him and Tommy knew before he spoke, he knew he wasn’t gonna get it.

“I can’t.”

“You fucking won’t!”

The unease shifted to straight up pissed off.

“McKenna asked me out today.” He fired at Ollie, the fuse inside him getting lit.

Oliver’s arms dropped from his neck as he stiffened.

Just before he looked away, Tommy thought he saw bleak shadows move through his irises. Shadows void of surprise.

That look burned through Tommy like acid. His anger deflated a few notches.

Fuck.

“But not like a date.”

Oliver remained silent.

“I said I’d think about it.” He tacked on like a lame ass fucker.

“Pretty sure she meant a date, Tommy.” Ollie said resignedly.

“Huh.”

The acid burned hotter.

“And there’s no reason why you shouldn’t - she’s…hot right?”

“Right.” His mouth was on auto-pilot.

“So, you should do it.”

Something in his chest cracked…twisted.

He swallowed, overcome with sadness.

Tommy’s eyes stung and he fought to keep the sudden asshole tears at bay. He would not get his bitch on and cry. No matter how much he wanted to.

No fucking way.

Jesus.

Clearly, Oliver’s no strings attached lines weren’t blurred to hell like his was.

He should probably get the fuck out of here before he did some seriously embarrassing shit.

Like fall to his knees and beg.

Beg Ollie to open up, to fucking talk to him. Beg Ollie to really want him, to want – something more.

Holy hell. He really fucked up the whole keeping it casual deal.

“Yeah.” Tommy mumbled and stepped back.

He pulled his phone out his pocket. He pulled up McKenna’s deets before he could change he could follow through on that begging thing.

His hand shook as her info filled the screen.

“Sonofabitch.” Ollie cursed.

Ollie moved toward him, his scent filling his noise, affecting him in a way he really couldn’t handle in that moment.

He felt…fuck, he didn’t even know he felt.

He hovered over the blurry green phone icon.

Shit, why wouldn’t his eyes stop burning?

“Tommy.”

He refused to look up as he hit it.

He put the phone to his ear, listening to the call go through.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's not an exciting chapter, but I hope you don't feel like you wasted your time.


	6. Taint me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another transitioning chapter (Sorry!). The dialogue is basically non existent, cos it's very much an in Tommy's head chapter. I hope it reads okay.

**CHAPTER SIX: Taint me**

_Taint: to hurt or damage the condition of (something)_

_\---_

 

Tequila scorched a path down his throat, but did fuck all to wipe away the X-rated memories burning a hole in his grey matter.

He could practically smell the musky pre-come in the air, could almost feel the slide of slick skin against him, the ridges and veins of Ollie’s cock pulsing in his fist.

Oliver’s sexy, fuck hot growl was his personal soundtrack as he lifted the bottle back to his mouth.  It wasn’t his usual brand, but it wasn’t a Patron kinda day. The Espolὸn he was cradling had been convenient. He’d scored it from one of the jock’s trunk stash during his free period. His only complaint: it wasn’t numbing him fast enough.

He thought he’d have some kind of handle on his shit by now, but it was Friday afternoon and Tommy was still totally mind fucked.

Mind. Fucking. Fucked.

And his heart, yeah, his ticker was about twenty shades of…fucked.

All in all he was, uh-huh, another F-bomb.

The little motherfuckers were just dropping all over the goddamn place.

Between waiting for any fallout over Oliver giving a beat down and half expecting SCPD to bust into the hallowed halls of Starling Academy, Oliver shutting him out, Oliver not giving a shit about him seeing someone else, and his impending _date_ , he would be toupee-ing like Trump before long. That was a whole other level of hell no.

Tommy sighed heavily. He could admit he was struggling.

And the one person he could talk to about all this shit was the one person he was staying clear of, the one person who was avoiding him too.

It seemed as if Ollie had come into some ninja powers. Tommy hadn’t seen him in the halls, cafeteria, or in class. Hell, he couldn’t even be impressed. Instead, he sat on the hood of his car, ninety minutes after school, watching Ollie’s Camaro, like a damn lonely creeper, hoping to get a glimpse of his buddy.

He just wanted to know if Oliver was doing okay, wanted to see if he was free of the shadows putting him on lock down.

And it sucked King Kong balls that he felt like he couldn’t go over to him like a normal fucking person and find out how he was doing.

Goddamn Ollie for hitting him with feelings and shit.

He took another sip.

Tommy shut his eyes and shivered as that particular low hissing sound Oliver made, the one that was a taser to his balls,decided to join in his mental mixtape. Motherfucking party over here.

He needed to get his head straight. He couldn’t show up at McKenna’s completely lit.

That wasn’t date etiquette.

Date.

McKenna.

Jesus.

He’d gotten himself into a hella mess. A mess aided and abetted by pain, wounded pride, and a stubborn ass fucker for a best friend.      

“Fucking hell.” He muttered.

A flash of blonde in his peripheral vision had him lowering the bottle to his lap. Tommy’s heart thudded in his chest as he automatically looked to see how far behind Ollie was. His gaze fell on him a couple of feet away from Felicity. He continued to watch, like a stalker as Ollie caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He said something to her, Lyla and Digg walked by, calling out their see ya’s and Tommy zeroed in on Oliver shoving his hands in the pockets of his green hoodie in front of the couple, and him pulling them back out as soon as the coast was clear. ****

Tommy felt relieved Felicity seemed to be on the ins of Oliver’s brawling. He wondered if Ollie had been upfront with her or if he’d tried, and failed, to bullshit her with that playboy charm that worked for every other chick in their school, _except,_ the bubbly beauty.

She saw Tommy and her face lit up as she gave him a quick wave.

He could tell the exact moment Ollie honed in on him sitting there. The air seemed to shift around Tommy when Ollie’s eyes met his.

Electricity crackling through molasses. Charged, yet sluggish.

The bit of buzz he’d managed to work up, instantly fucked off.

God…Oliver really was something to look at. He had it all.

The baby blues that could be soft or wild.

The hair that could shift between dark blonde and brown.

The perfect fucking amount of scruff.

The pillowy, biteable lips.

The cut as fuck body.

That V and everything below it.

He put the kibosh on his thought process when his mind veered into dangerous territory.

It was easier to focus on what made Oliver Queen _physically_ beautiful, because anything alluding to his buddy’s interior workings just made Tommy’s heart ache.

Ollie’s eyes dropped to Tommy’s lips momentarily and that spark of arousal that always thrummed below the surface, full on flared and jolted his system, flooding his veins.

Even at this angle Tommy noticed the tightness in Oliver’s body. Beneath his hoodie and shirt, he was coiled, ready to pounce.

He was aware of Felicity watching him watch Oliver. He caught the bounce of her pony tail as her gaze switched between the two of them.

Tommy sat frozen, his emotions rattling against his ribcage, unable to look away, unable to tell which feeling inside of him was the strongest.

Oliver’s stare darkened minutely and the unintentional,raw sensuality of his expression made Tommy feel like he had no control. He needed some fucking control in this sitch.

He jumped up like his ass was on fire, breaking off the stare-a-thon, and threw the mostly full bottle of tequila in the passenger foot well. He slid behind the wheel and forced himself not to look over at them before he pulled out the parking space. He almost made it, but caved as he passed Felicity’s red mini.

Tommy’s eyes met hers and he swallowed thickly, bowing his head reflexively, the softness reflecting from beneath her glasses, another kick to the nuts, on top of everything else.

He let out a ragged breath when he lost sight of them in his rear view and slammed a fist against the wheel in frustration.

He’d stupidly hoped that Ollie would say something, would stop him from following through with tonight.

Christ.

This was killing him.

The weight of his piss poor decision making was still with him when he dragged his ass to McKenna’s door a couple of hours later.

Her smile as she opened up did nothing to ease up the twisted knots inside.

She tipped her head back and looked him up and down, checking him out shamelessly.

“You look good, Tommy.” She purred.

“Not as good as you.” He threw the line at her, fighting the urge to back the hell up and burn rubber down her driveway.

God, he wasn’t supposed to feel like this.

She was hot. And she wanted him.

He let her take his hand and lead him out to the backyard. There was a low table for two, in front of a customised garden loveseat, with candles all around.

The knots twisted tighter as he got an eyeful of just how _date,_ date this date was set up.

“Would you like a drink?” She asked, lifting a bottle off the table.

Hell yes. “Please.”

Her palm trailed up his arm as they sat down and he gulped down half of whatever was in his glass.

Somehow he got through another drink and dinner and way too much weak ass flirty flirt.

“So…I haven’t seen Ollie around.” She said, as she moved closer to him.

Tommy tensed at the mention of his name.

“He’s been around, busy, I guess.” He stammered, completely thrown off.

“Not too busy for you.”

“Huh?”

“You guys have always been tight.”

“Yip.” He gulped, panic starting to crawl along his veins. What did she know?

“You know a lot about him.”

“Yeah?” Where the fuck was she going with this?

“Like, why he hasn’t seen anyone for a while.”

He looked down at her. “Am I the fucking DUFF here McKenna?” He asked, gritting his teeth. His breath quickened and panic morphed to jealousy and possession.

She wanted Ollie?

Oh, fuck no.

Her mouth dropped, and her eyes widened as she scooted closer and ran a palm over his chest.

“No! Oh my God, it’s just Helena…I’m asking for Helena, Tommy. She’s been after him forever and I…”

Yeah, that didn’t make him feel any better.

At all.

In fact, it made the contents of his stomach threaten to rise up his throat.

His head spun as he tried like hell to process.

“I like _you_ , Tommy.” McKenna said. She clutched his shirt and pulled him towards her.

His head lowered mechanically.

Her scent wrapped around him. It was some sickening sweet flowery shit, not leather and crisp air.

Her fingertips crawled up his torso. It was smooth skin, not callouses against his collarbone.

Her breath hit his lips. It was cool, not rough, shallow exhales that sent shivers down every nerve ending.

Her scent was wrong. The feel of her was wrong.

It was all just so, so fucking wrong.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope that wasn't too painful.


	7. Try me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not convinced this is ready or flows well, but if I stress over it too much, it will end up being worse. I hope it doesn't suck, I apologise if it does!
> 
> Possible trigger warning (just to be safe): attempted sexual assault is mentioned/implied in this chapter.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TRY ME**

_Try: To make an effort to open (up)_

\---

Turbulent clouds rolled in the distance, the threat of the storm carried in the wind. The suppressed energy brushed his sweat-sheened skin as he his feet rhythmically pounded along the path of Memorial Park.

He hit the button on his iPhone, cranking the volume as he pushed himself a little harder.

He chased that runner’s high, trying like hell to outrun his thoughts.

_I could show you…_

_Don’t be like that man. I thought we had a good time…_

_Your goddamn mouth Tommy…_

_So, you should do it…_

_I like you…_

_Ollie hasn’t seen anyone in a while…_

_I’m so fucking close Tommy…_

_She’s been after him forever…_

_I’m always thinking of your mouth on me…_

_I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be here…_

He ran faster, but the embarrassment and frustration stayed with him.

Shit, he was racking up indiscretions like motherfucking air miles.

Max…McKenna…

Despite everything, there was no way Tommy could add Oliver to that list.

Ollie could never be a regret.

Tommy forced himself through the hilly two mile loop once more, trying not to focus on how much he’d fucked everything up lately.

His legs were tired, his chest burned and no doubt, he’d completely blown the Zen mode when he called time, but for the most part, it had been a good workout.

He downed his bottle of water and made his way out the park gates.

He lifted the hem of his T-shirt and wiped his face and pulled up short, damn near face planting when he saw the black Camaro.

Oliver was leaning against the driver door, his arms crossed, his eyes pensive, that fucking ball cap turned backwards.

He pushed away from the metal, his gaze totally locked on Tommy.

Tommy’s throat went dry. He tugged out his earphones, silenced the music and shoved everything in his pocket.

Ollie looked tired, but good.

Really fucking good.

Fuck hot.

Damn.

He drank in the unexpected sight as he stepped closer. He was dying to know what Ollie was doing here, but the freeze out of the last week and change still stung.

Oliver’s teeth scraped his bottom lip, his eyes raked over Tommy’s damp hair, his clothes clinging to his skin.

Tommy could feel the heat radiating off Oliver, even though he was the one who’d worked up a sweat.

The longer they stood there, the more Tommy’s body hummed, the electricity in the air feeding the buzzed feeling in his veins.

“Ride with me?” Oliver asked, his voice husky, uncertain.

“Ollie.” Tommy hedged as swept his hair off his forehead.

“Please, Tommy?”

His heart stuttered. The insecurity in Ollie’s eyes had Tommy wanting to give him anything he asked for.

And he low key hated that. That he would give in.

“I stink.” Tommy mumbled, gesturing to himself.

Oliver’s lip disappeared into his mouth before sliding out, plump and wet.

Biteable. Lickable. Suckable.

God, his brain really didn’t need to go into gutter mode right now.

Although, technically, when it came to Ollie, that was kind of his default setting.

“You don’t. Fuck, you really don’t, and even if you did it wouldn’t matter.” Ollie half pleaded.

Tommy closed his eyes and sighed. “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay…good.” Oliver whispered in relief as he turned his cap around, the peak creating shadows on his beautiful face.

Tommy walked around and climbed into the passenger seat. His hands shook as he put his belt on.

It felt weird being in here, and it felt weird that it felt weird.

Hell, he was losing his mind.

It was just a car. Just a ride.

But the look on Oliver’s face as he turned the ignition, said it clearly wasn’t.

Tommy couldn’t shake the nerves making the hair on his arms stand up.

The low rumble of the engine was the only sound as Ollie pulled the shifter down, powering the Camaro towards the outskirts of Starling.

It really wasn’t fair how good he looked behind the wheel.

Driving was such a mundane thing, but whenever Ollie shifted up or down, the cords of his forearm flexed, and his veins protruded. His muscular calves strained  
beneath his jeans every time he punched the clutch.

It was fucking ridiculously sexy.

The charged silence continued to thrum till Ollie pulled up at the farmhouse that had been in the Dearden family for ages. It sat on a hill overlooking acres of vineyards. Tommy knew it was one of Oliver’s thinking spots.

They sat with the car idling and he watched Ollie focus on the darkening sky through the windshield.

Oliver’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and Tommy gulped down the urge to lean over and sink his teeth into Ollie’s throat.

Christ.

He knew he should probably give Oliver time to think, or whatever, but he couldn’t take the silence anymore. “Why are we here Ollie?”

 

Oliver stayed staring out the glass, but his lips opened slightly as he took several deep breaths.

He cut the engine and undid his belt, twisting his body to face Tommy.

The unsettled look in Ollie’s eyes drew Tommy’s own painful doubts to the surface.

The enclosed space suddenly felt heavier, thicker.

Ollie’s gravelly voice broke the quiet. “Is it too late?”

He sucked in a breath, his heart rate jacked up to holy shit levels as his nerves and a bit of pesky hope kicked in.

“Is it too late for what?”

Oliver licked his lips. “I know I fucked up Tommy. You have no idea how much I regret so many things, how things went down…that fucking freeze out …I need…  
Jesus, Tommy.” Ollie’s voice cracked.

“Oliver -”

“I miss you. I fucking miss you.”

Oliver’s anguish shredded Tommy. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You might change your tune by the time I’m through.”

“That’s bullshit!”

“Is it?”

“We’ve been through so much shit together Ollie. What makes you think you can truly get rid of me that easily? Give me some fucking credit.”

Tommy yanked on the door handle and scrambled out the car and paced.

He heard the slam indicating Ollie had followed him out.

“This is different.” Ollie sighed behind him.

He stopped abruptly and faced his dumbass best friend.

“How? Huh? Lay it on me. Let me decide if I wanna let go of you…of almost fourteen years of friendship.” He spat out.

Tommy’s anger almost had him missing Ollie’s wince and he way his jaw clenched when he said that last word. “Fucking talk to me Ollie.”

“I’m trying!” Ollie’s nostrils flared.

“Try fucking harder!” He yelled.

“He was going to come after you! You! And that fucking sonofabitch didn’t care if he had to force you to get you. Christ, the shit he was saying Tommy!” Ollie roared  
abruptly, his chest moving a mile a minute, as he finally let Tommy in on the whys.

Oh, God. It took a second to catch up, but Tommy’s mind spun once he registered exactly what Ollie was saying.

About Max.

Holy hell.

“Fucker had it all planned out. He was finalising his goddamn plans to someone on the phone, locking down pills like it was no big deal that he was gonna hurt you. He was gonna fucking hurt you Tommy! He was just gonna take-”

“Ollie.”

“So…no, I didn’t go all fucking fight club on him for no goddamn reason.” Oliver threw back Tommy’s words back at him, while looking ready to go another few rounds on Fuller.

Remorse and shame washed over him.

Tommy staggered backwards and his ass hit the hood of the Camaro. Oliver had been protecting him. Oliver has always had his back, and he felt hella guilty that he’d not seen it, even guiltier that he wanted more from his best friend, when he already gave so much of himself.

“Tommy, fuck. Are you okay?”

“I just need a minute.”

What if Oliver hadn’t intercepted? What if Max had…his stomach rolled as all the what ifs fried his brain.  
“That look on your face is exactly why I didn’t wanna fucking tell you. Damnit, I should’ve hit him harder.” Ollie growled, stepping up to Tommy. Oliver’s palms  
pressed against Tommy’s thighs, burning their imprint on his skin.

Tommy was afraid to move, afraid that if he did, Oliver would back away.

“Ollie -”

“Don’t fucking tell me you could’ve handled it.” Oliver’s right hand squeezed Tommy’s left thigh briefly. He could feel Ollie’s callouses through the material of his  
basketball shorts.

“I wasn’t gonna say that.”

“Or that I should’ve called you.”

Tommy lips twitched as he fought the smile wanting out. He wanted to smile, which was a bit insane, all things considering. But he couldn’t help it. Ollie was giving him the warm and fuzzies.

“Not that either.”

“Then what?”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me Tommy. God, do you really think -”

“Thank. You. Ollie.” For protecting him, for finally fucking talking.

Oliver’s eyes blazed as his palm dropped off his leg. He stepped closer to him and Tommy’s legs parted automatically. Oliver’s right hand curled around Tommy’s neck, pulling his head towards his chest.

Tommy wrapped his arms around his hips, pressed his forehead against Ollie’s hard body, and breathed in the intoxicating scent of his best friend.

Oliver moved closer, his body curving over and around Tommy and just held him there, his thumb stroking Tommy’s nape.

He loved this. He loved touching Ollie. Didn’t think he’d ever get enough of Oliver touching him.

But despite the comfort, he could feel his bestie was on edge and struggling with something.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t-wouldn't tell you before, but I’m not sorry I fucked him up.”

Tommy held on tighter, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

Oliver’s voice lowered, “I hate that he touched you, I hate that he felt like could take that from you.”

“But he didn’t.”

“And he won’t, not if he doesn’t want to go down for some shady shit. I won’t let that fucker near you again.” Ollie vowed darkly.

“Jesus, Ollie.” Tommy spoke into his chest. He felt Ollie’s abs contract beneath his black T-shirt.

“No matter what.” The sadness in Oliver’s voice lifted Tommy’s head back up. Ollie stepped away and lowered his head, hiding his eyes, just as the first rain drops fell.

Their clothes were quickly blotched with nickel sized circles, and yet neither of them moved.

“Oliver?”

Tommy hopped up and pulled the cap off Oliver’s head, willing his dick not to go to the time he’d done the same thing, under entirely different circumstances.

Oliver closed his eyes and pressed his lips together and released them. He did it again, and it was driving Tommy crazy.

Droplets ran down Ollie’s chiselled cheeks, off his nose, catching in the scruff shadowing his jaw, wetting his lips.

Tommy couldn’t stop staring as the rain fell harder.

“Oliver!” He shouted over the downpour.

His eyes snapped open and the wariness in them put Tommy on code red alert. Ollie was on the verge of shutdown mode.

Not this shit again. Not after everything.

“What the hell is going on in that head of yours? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Tommy…”

“No. Just no. If all that ‘you might change your mind’ horseshit you were spouting earlier was because of what you did to Max, then I’m telling you that I’m a hundred  
percent okay with it.”

Oliver’s thumb and forefinger started tapping together almost faster than Tommy cold keep up with in the rain.

“It’s not that.”

“Then tell me. I’m here. Right fucking here, Oliver.”

It felt forever had passed when Ollie spoke again. And when he did, Tommy wished he hadn’t.

“You and me. It’s fucked up, Tommy.” Ollie said so quietly, it was surprising he could hear him above the rain.

Oh, God.

“What did I do?” Tommy choked out, dropping the cap on the soggy ground.

“You didn’t do anything. It’s me, Tommy. It’s me, okay. I pushed you straight into McKenna’s arms for fuck’s sake.”

“No you didn’t!”

Nothing had happened with her. Hell, he hadn’t even kissed her. He couldn’t. He couldn’t speak past his panic to tell Oliver the truth.

Tommy started hyperventilating. He grit his teeth, praying to wake up, far the fuck away from here.

But as the rain beat down on them, he knew this nightmare was real.

“You’re one, if not the only real thing in my life,” Ollie continued, “And I can’t lose you. I can’t…but fuck, I can’t keep doing this anymore either. It’s killing me.”

Jesus, he was straight up getting the deluxe ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ package right now.

He shook his head. “No…no.”

His heart pounded, a sledgehammer to his chest. And Tommy was scared. Fucking pissing his pants, legit scared right now. He pressed the heels of his palms to his  
eyes.

“Tommy.”

“No…Ollie.”

He couldn’t hear another word of his.

Oliver yanked Tommy’s hands away, and tugged, forcing him to look at him, forcing him to listen. Tommy blinked away the rain.

“I thought I could just have you…just for a bit and it would be enough. But it’s not fucking enough Tommy…it’s not enough.” Oliver admitted brokenly.

Christ. It hurt. It fucking hurt.

Wait…

He replayed Oliver’s words. And again. And once more.

What?

“What exactly are you saying to me right now? Be fucking clear, so I’m not so damn confused.”

“Jesus, Tommy.”

“Tell me…tell me.” He begged.

Oliver’s chest heaved. “I lied to you. I’ve been lying to you every fucking day since we started this. It was never no strings attached for me Tommy.”

Tommy didn’t know who was shaking the hardest. Him or Oliver.

“God, I’m so afraid to lose you, but I want you more. I want to be with you...with you, with you. I know you deserve so much more than me, but I’m asking for a shot,  
for you to give me a shot, on something real -”

Tommy didn’t let Ollie finish that sentence; instead he pushed surged forward and fused his mouth to Oliver’s.

Oliver stilled completely as Tommy’s lips moved over his. He pressed harder, but Ollie remained frozen.

Tommy groaned against his mouth, pulling back slightly, rain dripping from their lips.

Ollie’s hand shot back to Tommy’s nape like a whip, not letting him go.

This time when Tommy kissed him, Oliver got straight in the game and kissed Tommy back.

Oliver’s free hand palmed Tommy’s cheek as he opened in his lips, letting Tommy in.  
Tommy pushed closer. Fisting the soaked hem of Ollie’s shirt, he slid his tongue along the inside of Oliver’s upper lip, and pushed into his mouth slowly.

Oliver growled around the tip of Tommy’s tongue and his switch flipped.

Oliver dragged Tommy up against his body and spun him around, pressing him into the Camaro’s door.

The bite of cold, wet steel at Tommy’s back and wet but warm Ollie at his front made his head spin. In the best fucking way.

Ollie tilted Tommy’s head and nipped his bottom lip, licking away the sting and Tommy’s muscles went limp. His mouth opened and Oliver’s tongue swept in, sliding and twisting around his in a hypnotic rhythm.

Their wet skin slipped against his other. His breath caught as Oliver’s strokes lengthened, kissing him deeper and deeper.

He held on tight as Ollie fucked his mouth, as he fucked Ollie’s with equally hungry sweeps.

Tommy couldn’t feel the rain anymore, could only feel Oliver’s hands in his hair, on his skin, the slow rock of his hips, each breath moving his chest as Ollie’s hard as  
rock dick ground against his own boner.

He was so dizzy with relief and lust, he was gonna pass out soon. But he still wanted, needed more.

Ollie pressed him even harder against the car, his hips rolling and Tommy rocked back. He could feel the head of his cock leaking in his shorts.

“Oh my God, Ollie.”

Oliver lifted his head, his eyes hooded, smoky, and hopeful.

“Does that mean you’re saying yes?” He rasped.

“It means I’m saying fuck, yes.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Hopefully that wasn't too bad?!


	8. Trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little long, I hope it's not too boring. I kinda feel like this chapter should've been called tongue me lol

**CHAPTER EIGHT: TRUST ME**

_Trust: To believe someone is good and honest and will not harm you_

 

\---

 

Tongues weren’t really…shouldn’t be hot.

But, holy shit. What Oliver was doing with his right now – licking the water off Tommy’s neck, in between scrapes and tugs of his teeth – was sexy five point oh.

God, Ollie felt amazing.

Strong…hard…wet.

“Jesus, Oliver.” Tommy panted, as his mouth continued to drive him out his mind.

Oliver’s fingers gripped Tommy’s wet hair, making his scalp, his whole body tingle.

Tommy’s head fell back; rain tapped his face, as he rocked his hips into Ollie, sliding his dick along his length.

“Fuck.” Oliver cursed. He pressed his face to Tommy’s neck and thrust into Tommy with a long low groan against his skin.

“Is this really happening, Ollie?” Tommy asked breathlessly.

Ollie dragged his lips over Tommy’s pulse point before pulling back to look at him. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just- you scared the shit out me earlier. I thought you were pulling the brakes on us,” Tommy admitted. “I guess, I feel I’m dreaming or -”

What if he’d somehow misunderstood the whole sitch?

Oliver pressed his forehead to Tommy’s. “You feel pretty real.”  
He leaned closer, his breath fanned Tommy’s lips before he swiped his tongue along the cleft in Tommy’s chin. “You taste perfectly real.”  
Oliver rubbed his nose against Tommy’s jaw. “You smell goddamn real.”

“Oliver.”

“This…us…is as real as it gets for me Tommy.” Ollie assured him earnestly.

Tommy pulled Oliver’s hand down and held his palm over his thudding heart. “For me to too, Oliver. Me, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tommy breathed before ghosting his lips down Oliver’s stubble covered cheek to his kiss-swollen mouth.

Ollie smiled wide enough to flash his dimples and the sincerity in his expression, the laser like intensity in his eyes was enough to beat back Tommy’s fear that he was hallucinating or some shit.

He attacked Ollie’s mouth again and there was fuck all hesitation.

Oliver opened immediately, pushing his thigh between Tommy’s legs as Tommy sucked on his tongue.

Tommy’s mind spiralled, soaking up every erotic sound rumbling out Oliver’s throat.

Ollie fisted Tommy’s hair as he angled Tommy’s hips up and down the bulge threatening to split his fly apart.

His hands moved beneath Oliver’s tee, pushing the fabric up his water slicked abs. He trailed his fingernails over the goosebumps on Ollie’s heated skin.

God, Oliver ran fucking hot, even in the rain.

Ollie tore his mouth away, his chest pumping fast as fuck.

“Jesus, Tommy. We have to stop before I do something stupid. You deserve better than this, you deserve somewhere private. And warm. It’s fucking freezing.”

Tommy didn’t give a fuck about the weather.

“I deserve you.”

“Oh, God. “ Ollie moaned, tightening his hold on Tommy’s hair.

He watched in awe as Oliver struggled to keep it together. His eyes narrowed, the skin over his cheeks tightened, his lips thinned.

He was so fucking beautiful.

“And, FYI, nothing you want to do to me or with me, is stupid.”

“Goddamn it Tommy. I’m so close to bending you over the fucking hood.” Ollie sealed his mouth over his almost violently. “Get in the fucking car.”

Oliver scooped up his cap and waited till Tommy was in before sliding back behind the wheel.

“We’re murdering your interior right now.” Tommy told him.

“It was worth it.” He winked, throwing his cap on the backseat.

He reached to the foot well behind him. “Here,” He said, tossing Tommy a towel. “It’ll help a little, till it’s warm enough in here.”

“What about you?”

“I’m good,” Oliver said, punching the car in reverse, “I kinda need the distraction right now.” He nodded his chin down to his crotch, and his raging boner.

Tommy licked his lips, drawn in by Oliver’s thighs subtly lifting his package as he drove them through the waterlogged streets.

“Buddy, I love your eyes on me, but if you don’t stop watching me like that, we’re gonna get in a fucking accident.” Oliver’s strained, yet sensual voice jerked Tommy’s  
eyes away from his dick.

Jesus.

Oliver let out a small laugh as he navigated the car effortlessly through the downpour.

“Then get us home Ollie, so I can look all I want.”

Oliver’s eyes darkened, his lips twisting up cockily as he powered again.

The rest of the ride back was quiet, a complete one-eighty to before.

Tommy was excited. And horny as fuck.

They were halfway up the Queen driveway when Oliver’s phone buzzed in the hands free with an incoming message.

Tommy glanced over and caught the notification scrolling at the top.

_Boom! Drop the mic. :)_

Christ, even by text Felicity was so…Felicity.

Ollie slowed down and read the message, his lips quirking into a half smile. “Damn, she’s good.”

“Everything okay?”

“More than. Felicity just came through on something for me."

“Hacking?”

“That’s such an ugly word.” Oliver grinned, undoing his seat belt.

Tommy couldn’t help grinning back.

He was still smiling after a quick, hot shower.

He pulled on the pair of sweats and Kings tee Ollie had left out for him. He stepped out of Oliver’s en-suite, in a cloud of steam, just as Ollie back in, sporting similar  
gear, tent in trousers included.

Ollie paused on the threshold, his heavy-lidded eyes raking over Tommy, head to toe.

“You look good in my shit Tommy.”

He cleared his throat, “You look good in your shit too.”

Oliver locked the door. He placed some sodas and snacks on the dresser, and sat on the edge of his bed.

“Come here.”

Tommy stepped up to him, and Ollie pulled him closer, so he was standing between his legs, he rested his arms on Oliver’s shoulders, almost reversing the position they’d been in earlier.

Oliver’s hand settled on Tommy’s hips, the pads of his thumbs tracing heated circles really fucking closer to Tommy’s junk.

Ollie’s eyes never left his as the strokes grew slower and slower. He watched Ollie’s pupils dilate, his lids grow heavier.

It was hella intoxicating.

“Closer, Tommy. I need you closer.” Oliver muttered. He shifted back suddenly and pulled down so that Tommy was straddling him.

“Better?”

“Yeah.” He replied gruffly, running his palm up and down Tommy’s back.

Tommy rocked his hips forward, rubbing his aching hard-on over Oliver’s.

Ollie’s fingers dug into the base of Tommy’s spine as Tommy continued to rock.

They stared at each other, blinking into each other’s eyes, their lips a breath apart.

“Does it feel real yet?” Oliver whispered.

Tommy’s tongue slicked Ollie’s lower lip. “Yeah.” He groaned before Ollie pulled him down for a toe curling kiss.

Tommy writhed on top of Ollie as their tongues swept, stroked, sizzled.

Oliver’s hips bucked up, rolling, imitating deep thrusts into Tommy from below.

Oh, God. It was so good. So fucking good.

Oliver pulled back and lifted the hem of Tommy’s shirt.

“Wait.” Tommy panted.

Ollie stilled beneath him and dropped his hands, his eyes searching Tommy’s.

“Before this goes further,” And fuck, did Tommy want this to go further. “I need to tell you, I need you to know that nothing happened with McKenna.”

Oliver’s brow furrowed, his eyes widened.

“Not even a peck. I hauled ass spectacularly awkwardly. You woulda been proud.”

“Tommy…”

“I just couldn’t, okay. I just needed you to know.”

Oliver swallowed audibly, his eyes swirling with emotion, chest heaving.

So goddamn gorgeous.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Tommy and scooted backwards to the pillows and flipped Tommy underneath him, holding himself up on his elbows on either side of Tommy’s head.

“I’m guessing you approve of my decision to share?”

“Fuck, yes.” Ollie growled.

Tommy hooked his legs over the backs of Oliver’s thighs, rocking up as Ollie lowered his head.

Ollie pulled Tommy’s top lip between his teeth, then his bottom one.

“Christ, Tommy. You’re killing me.” Oliver mumbled. “You’re making me not want to stop.”

“I don’t want you to stop.”

“Fuck.”

“Yes…exactly that.”

“Damnit, Tommy. We don’t have to, we can -”

“I swear I’ll kick your ass if you say ‘take it slow’.”

Oliver’s eyebrow arched, his lips twitched.

“I don’t wanna wait Oliver. I’m ready for you to fuck me.”

Ollie reared back and Tommy cursed, disappointed.

Oliver smirked as he pulled Tommy’s wrists above his head, holding him down. “Don’t worry buddy. I’ll give you what you want. But we’re gonna do it my way.” His eyes flashed blue fire.

“Ollie.”

“I’m gonna make you come at least twice before I bury my cock in your ass.”

“Oh, Jesus.”

“Tommy?”

He could see the question in Oliver’s eyes. He wanted to know if Tommy was a hundred percent down.

“Yes. Please…yes.” Tommy huffed, shutting his eyes.

Oliver leaned forward and covered Tommy’s torso with his. “Look at me, Tommy.”

He opened his eyes, slowly.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

He could feel the tips of his ears burning. “Oliver.”

Ollie let go of his wrists and shoved Tommy’s tee off his body. He flung it on the bottom of the bed and knelt between Tommy’s legs, pulling him further down the comforter.

Tommy loved the way Ollie handled him.

“Take yours off too.” Ollie’s quickly joined his…somewhere.

Oliver bent his head and licked a heated path over Tommy’s nipple before rolling his teeth around it. Tommy’s back arched at the contact.

Ollie grinned against his skin as he did the same to the other.

He kissed and bit down every inch of Tommy’s chest. By the time he got to the waistband of his sweats, Tommy was damn near ready to blow.

“Shit, Tommy. I can fucking smell how turned on you are.” Ollie groaned, hovering over his straining dick.

Oliver’s quick breaths heated his shaft beneath the material. He grabbed Tommy’s hips. “Up.”

Tommy lifted and watched Ollie peel the sweats off him.

“God, look at you.” Oliver growled, running his thumb through the pre-come leaking out Tommy’s cock.

The breath froze in Tommy’s lungs, even as his hips rolled, as he fought like hell not to nut right then.

Holy…!!!

“Ollie.” Tommy rasped, his voice like gravel. “Please.” He begged, reaching up to work Ollie’s sweats down his hips and thighs, releasing Oliver’s dick.

Oliver got all the way naked a whole lot more gracefully than Tommy would’ve.

“You don’t know what it does to me, to hear you beg.”

“Show me.” Tommy said, turning on his side, pulling Oliver in so they lay chest to chest.

Oliver’s tongue thrust into Tommy’s mouth and Tommy let him in deep, took hungry pull after pull.

Damn, Oliver’s kisses turned him into a greedy motherfucker.

Oliver wrapped his hand around Tommy’s neck as their hips ground together. Ollie’s cock slid over Tommy’s abs, dripping milky fluid onto his skin, lining up his dick with Tommy’s aching shaft.

He let out a low moan into Ollie’s mouth, the friction nearly laying him out.

“Fuck.” Oliver choked out.

Oliver slid his hand down Tommy’s throat, down his body and grasped both their cocks in his hand.

Tommy’s spine bowed almost painfully at the scorching feel of Ollie’s hand and cock touching him. “Holy shit. That’s hot.”

Oliver jacked them torturously slowly, squeezing his fist over their cockheads on every upstroke.

Tommy’s mouth found Oliver’s again; his scruff scraped his cheek as Tommy angled his head to deepen the kiss.

Ollie groaned, his strokes changing speed.

They were both fucking leaking and the sound of Oliver’s palm sliding over their slick skin, mingled with their laboured breathing echoed in Tommy’s ears.

He could feel the sweat bead on his temples. “Oliver…fuck…I’m not gonna last much longer...Jesus.”

Ollie flicked his wrist, added more pressure and continued to stroke Tommy’s fucking sanity out of him.

Tommy’s balls were heavy as fuck, tingling with the need to blow his load.

“I’m gonna come.” He ground out as Oliver worked them over. “Oh, God.” Tommy groaned as the orgasm seized his nuts, and shot up his shaft.

Hot jets spurted out his cock, all over Ollie’s fingers and dick.

The sight of his come coating Oliver’s skin drew out his release, switching shit up to epic level nutting.

Oliver’s breathing was heavy, his eyes feral, as he watched Tommy lose his shit.

Tommy fell onto his back, a goddamn shuddering mess or what felt like hours. And Ollie stayed watching.

Tommy was still pulsing when Oliver lifted his hand and ran his index and middle fingers along his mouth, lapping up Tommy’s jizz.

“Christ, Oliver. Are you trying to kill me?”

His dark, low, dirty chuckle went straight to Tommy’s dick. Fucking hell.

Oliver fisted himself and Tommy could barely breathe as he watched Ollie use Tommy’s spunk as lube.

“Watch, Tommy. Watch what you fucking do to me.”

He wouldn’t have been able to look away if he tried.

He was in a goddamn trance, completely mesmerised by Ollie’s glistening fingers wrapped around his length.

Ollie stroked harder, faster, the veins of his dick throbbing against his fingers. Tommy licked his lips as Oliver worked himself out. Ollie moved back between Tommy’s legs, not breaking his rhythm. Tommy grabbed Ollie’s thighs and held on tight.

“God, Ollie.”

“I’m so fucking close.”

Oliver’s hand moved up. Back down.

Tommy kept watching.

Ollie kept stroking.

Tommy’s cock got harder.

“Tommy” Oliver moaned, his abs twitching as he came all over Tommy’s nut sack. Tommy could feel it drip down his taint to his ass.

God, he wanted Ollie’s jizz in his ass.

Oliver growled possessively, his gaze focused between Tommy’s legs. The look in them, saying he planned to dirty up Tommy a whole fucking lot more.

He wondered if he was gonna survive this.

Oliver reached and cupped Tommy’s balls reverently, before running his fingertips underneath his sac, spreading his come around Tommy’s puckered hole.

Oh, God.

Oliver reached over to this beside table and pulled out a tube, placing it on the pillows. “You still good?” Oliver asked, gravelly.

“Hell…yeah.” Tommy said, wrapping his hand around his own shaft, trying to keep shit together.

“I don’t wanna hurt you…if you still want me here.” Ollie said, circling Tommy’s ass.

“I want you everywhere.”

“God,” Oliver leaned down and kissed him softly. “One finger won’t be enough to get you used to more.” He spoke against Tommy’s lips.

“I want whatever you wanna do to me.” Tommy said, squeezing just below the head of his dick.

He just caught the gleam in Ollie’s eyes before Oliver took the tip of Tommy’s dick in his mouth, running his tongue over Tommy’s closed hand.

“Oh, fuck.” Tommy gasped, curving his back.

Ollie pulled Tommy’s hand away and tangled their fingers together while he sucked Tommy all the way to the back of his throat.

Tommy’s hips thrust up, instinctively, searching for more of the heat from Ollie’s mouth.

“Ollie…Oliver…fuck.”

Ollie’s hand gripped his tighter as he dragged his lips up and down Tommy’s pulsating shaft.

“More…more…” He begged, his hips jerking.

The steady pressure and pace Oliver had going built up the tension in Tommy’s body, short circuiting his goddamn brain.

Tommy’s ball sack tightened close to his body. He could feel his cock pulsing against Ollie’s tongue.

Jesus, he was gonna nut again. Ollie was working him like a motherfucking master.

Oliver’s eyes were on him when Tommy felt the first spasm of his dick. He spilled into Ollie’s mouth, down his throat with a litany of mumbled curses. Hell, if anything coming out his mouth was making any fucking sense.

Ollie released his dick with a satisfied grin. His lips were pouty and slightly read from sucking him off.

Tommy groaned when Oliver’s tongue darted out and slid over his lower lip.

He collapsed backwards, and ran his hands through his hair.

“Holy shit, Oliver.”

“You okay?”

“More than…fuck me.”

Oliver crawled up Tommy’s body, running his calloused palms over Tommy’s chest. “I could drink you down all damn day, Tommy.”

Jesus. How was this is life?

“Oliver.” Tommy reached up, scraping his palms over Ollie’s scruff, pulling his face closer. The kiss went from sweet to I need to fuck you faster than the Camaro went from zero to sixty, and even though he’d already busted twice, he wanted more.

Always more.

“I want you so fucking bad.” Oliver growled, settling back between Tommy’s legs.

“Then take me.” He said desperately, more than ready.

“Not yet.”

“Jesus.”

“I said, at _least_ twice, Tommy.” Oliver reminded him, his eyebrow raised, reaching for the bottle of lube.

Cocky fucking bastard.

Tommy’s eyes followed Oliver as he dribbled lube all over the digits of his right hand, rubbing them together to warm it up.

“Lift this leg.” Ollie tapped Tommy’s left thigh. Tommy did it without complaint or hesitation, opening himself to Ollie’s gaze.

Being so blatantly on display shoulda freaked him the fuck out, but this was Ollie. His Ollie.

Oliver traced his lubed fingertips over the same path he’d done with his come, up and down Tommy’s taint, lazily circling his hole.

Tommy’s hips bucked, searching out Ollie’s finger.

“God, Ollie. Hurry.”

Oliver shook his head. “My way, Tommy.” His grin was downright filthy.

“You stubborn motherfucker.”

“You saying you’re not enjoying this?” Oliver pressed against his ass and Tommy shivered.

“Damn you.”

Ollie hiked Tommy’s knee up further and finally…finally penetrated him with the tip of his finger, slipping in slowly till he hit that spot in Tommy’s ass.

“Ohfuckohshit – oh...my…god.” Tommy mumbled, his thighs trembling.

Oliver eased his finger in and out, rubbing against his prostate, driving Tommy out his mind with lust.

When Ollie added a second digit, on a wet slide, Tommy damn near went cross-eyed.

“You’re goddamn beautiful.” Oliver told him as he continued to torment Tommy’s ass. “I thought I’d never get to feel you like this, see you like this again Tommy.” Ollie said raggedly.

Tommy blinked and swallowed thickly, suddenly overcome by the feels.

Oliver’s other hand gripped Tommy’s hard-on, stroking him slowly, lightly as he worked his fingers in and out Tommy’s tight hole.

Oliver ran his thumb over Tommy’s slit at the same time he worked a third finger into the equation, pushing in deeper.

“Oh, God…don’t stop. Don’t stop!” Tommy yelled, shifting his hips, fucking Oliver’s fingers. Damn, Ollie was hitting nerve endings he didn’t know existed.

“Jesus, Tommy,” Oliver panted, “I don’t think I can wait much longer to be inside you.”

“Please, Ollie…please…fuck.”

Tommy’s skin burned, the knot of pleasure coiled low in his belly as Ollie continued to stroke him softly. “Not until you come.”

“Oliver.”

“Come for me, Tommy.” Ollie demanded, triggering Tommy’s release.

“Goddaaamn.” Tommy bore down on Oliver’s fingers as orgasm number three sprayed over his chest and stomach.

Oliver’s fingers stayed inside him, stretching him while he came down from his body tingling high.

“Oh my god…fuck Ollie. I don’t’ think I have anything left to give.”

“You do…I’m gonna fucking milk you dry Tommy.” Ollie promised, his eyes glittering darkly, pupils fully blown.

Christ almighty.

Tommy’s eyes shut as he squirmed around Oliver’s digits.

The soft touch of fabric on his skin caused him to still. He cracked an eye to see Ollie cleaning him up with his shirt.

And shit, he even made cleaning up jizz look sexy. What the fuck?

Tommy pushed his ass against Ollie’s probing finger. Every time Ollie hit that magical spot, he damn near purred. Purred like a bitch. God, he was making fuck all sense.

“You ready for me, Tommy?” Oliver rasped, his eyes burning into Tommy’s as he eased his fingers out of him slowly.

Tommy groaned as he watched Ollie wipe his hand an lift a condom wrapper to his teeth. His lips parted on a ragged exhale, his ass clenching in anticipation.

“Yes!” He nodded too, just in case there was any doubt.

Oliver sheathed himself and poured lube over his dick, slicking it up good.

He gripped his shaft and positioned himself between Tommy’s thighs, rubbing the head of his cock over the crease of Tommy’s ass.

He nudged Tommy’s opening and Tommy tensed involuntarily.

Ollie rubbed up Tommy’s balls and jerked his fist up Tommy’s thickening erection

“Look at me buddy. Look at me, I’ve got you, Tommy.”

Tommy nodded, Oliver pushed forward and Tommy felt his cockhead ease into his ass.

Ollie’s cheeks were tight, flushed, his eyes glassy as he slowly tunnelled his way deeper.

Tommy clenched the comforter, the pillows, his hair, Ollie’s arms, completely losing as mind as Ollie filled him.

Fuck hot arousal. A bite of pain.

“Ohfuck –ohfuck –ohfuck…Ollie…Jesus.

His dick twitched in Oliver’s fist as Ollie sheathed himself fully.

“God, Tommy…you doing okay?”

Tommy was burning the fuck up; all he could do was answer with a moan loud enough to wake the dead. Oliver leaned forward, pushing in even deeper, propped on his elbows to kiss Tommy’s feverish lips.

Then he started to move.

“Holy fucking shit.” Tommy cursed as Oliver retreated slowly.

“Fuck..fuck.” Oliver growled. “More?”

“God, yessss.” Tommy moaned as Ollie thrust back in, his body shuddered as Oliver rose on his toes, keeping his body over Tommy’s.

Oliver reached down and pushed Tommy’s hair off his forehead.

“More Tommy?” Oliver bit out, his jaw clenched.

“Yes, fuck. Please move.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” Ollie said sadly, confusing him. “I can’t hurt you Tommy.”

And it clicked where Ollie’s head was at that moment.

“You won’t…you won't. I want you. I want you.” He repeated.

The tendons in Oliver’s throat flexed as he looked down at Tommy. His eyes blazed, his teeth bared as his control shattered.

He snapped his hips back and pushed in deep…so fucking deep. Over and over.

Tommy hooked his legs around Oliver’s ass. He could feel Ollie’s ass cheeks clenching under his calves as he fucked Tommy torturously slowly.

“More, Ollie…”

“My way!” Oliver snarled before slamming his mouth over Tommy’s, growling down his throat, sandwiching Tommy’s dick between them.

Tommy rocked up, meeting each of Oliver’s thrusts.

Oliver ripped his lips away and fucked faster, a little harder.

“Your ass feels so good Tommy, too fucking good.”

“Oh, God.”

Oliver dropped to his knees and yanked Tommy’s hips closer, and hooked Tommy’s legs over his shoulders, cursing as Tommy urgently ground his ass on Oliver’s dick.

“Fuck, Tommy. I think you love me fucking you.”

“I do…shit, I do.”

Oliver pounded into him, again and again, stretching him, filling him, hitting that spot that had Tommy going blind.

He was so jacked up; he didn’t know what the fuck to do with his hands. God, how was it so good?

Oliver rotated his hips and sunk back into tommy, and Tommy saw stars. He could feel the sizzle in his balls ad he let out a strangled moan as the orgasm wanted out. “Gonna come.”

Oliver’s knees dug into the mattress, he pulled Tommy’s legs around his hips and reared back so that Tommy was on top of him, his balls slapping against his skin.

“Ride my dick, Tommy.” Ollie buried his face in Tommy’s neck. “Ride my dick and come.”

“Jesus.” Tommy slid down on him once, twice and groaned. The orgasm rolled through his bones, turning his legs to jelly, splashing on Oliver’s chest, dripping down Ollie’s six pack.

Oliver’s hissed. “I love your come on me Tommy. I need more.”

“Fuck…fuck…fuuuuck. I can’t . I can’t. I need a minute, or a hundred.”

Oliver cupped Tommy’s ass and thrust up, rubbing their chests together, spreading Tommy’s spunk on both their skin.

“No. Gimme one more.”

“Oliver…Christ.”

Oliver worked Tommy up and down his dick. He pulled back and looked him in the eye. “I love you like this Tommy. Knowing you’re gonna feel me for days…Tommy…it’s fucking addictive.” He pulled Tommy’s bottom lip in his mouth and sucked, releasing it with a pop. “Now, give me another.”

Oliver helped Tommy ride him in short, fast strokes, the angle pure fucking heaven. With each down stroke Oliver let out a sexy as hell grunt in Tommy’s ear.

“Fuck, I’m gonna blow.” Oliver groaned. His head dropped back and his eyes closed as he shuddered through his release.

Tommy could feel it in every part of his body. And it set off his own limb tingling orgasm. The word went grey at the edges; white noise filled his ears as Ollie bucked beneath him.

All Tommy knew in that moment was that Oliver fucking owned him.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to go into hiding? Hope that wasn't too bad!!


	9. Tattoo me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind an extra chapter?? Consider this one a filler/transitioning one...sort of. Hope it's ok!

**CHAPTER NINE: TATTOO ME**

_Tattoo: a mark with an indelible design on part of the body_

 ---

Teeth scraped across his collar bone, lips dragged along his salty skin as he shook like a motherfucker, coming down from orgasm number…fuck, he’d lost count two…or three back.

Two weeks of fully being with Oliver and they just kept coming.

Pun intended.

“Jesus, Ollie,” Tommy panted, “You’re gonna kill me. For real.”

“I told you I’m fucking addicted.” Oliver whispered against Tommy’s jaw before tightening his arms around Tommy, and slanting his lips over his.

God, the way Oliver fucked was out of this fucking stratosphere, but his kisses…

His kisses were straight up soul destroying. Every time their lips touched, Tommy lost a little more of his heart.

Oliver tugged Tommy’s hair, and pushed forward, stroking his tongue deeper into Tommy’s mouth.

Tommy ran his hands up Oliver’s thighs, along the indents of his V, his thumbs digging in slightly as Oliver sunk his teeth into the inside of Tommy’s bottom lip.

Damn, another piece gone.

He wondered how much longer they were gonna be able to keep the change in their relationship on the down low.

“God, how am I gonna keep my hands off you at school tomorrow?” Tommy asked between kisses.

Oliver chuckled against his lips as Tommy traced circles on Oliver’s lower back. “You a mind reader now?”

“Huh?”

“I was thinking the same thing…well, more along the lines of how I’m gonna do without your mouth on me.”

“Ollie.”

“You know how much I love your mouth Tommy.”

“Hmm. Maybe I need a reminder.” Tommy grinned; placing his palm on Oliver’s chest and pushing him back down against the pillows.

Oliver’s eyes darkened as he watched Tommy straddle his hips, and hissed when Tommy’s ass ground against his hard-on.

Tommy rotated his hips on top of Oliver and groaned at the feel of Oliver’s dick spasming underneath him.

“Tommy…fuck.”

He leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of Ollie’s waist, and just looked down at his best friend…his boyfriend.

Oliver was his boyfriend.

Christ. How the hell had he gotten so fucking lucky?

He pressed a soft, slow kiss to Oliver’s throat and jaw, rubbing his lips along Ollie’s scruff till he got to the corner of his mouth. He did the same to the other side, pausing over Oliver’s pillowy lips.

“Tommy.” Oliver rasped, grabbing hold of Tommy’s hips as he bucked up.

“I need some more reminding.”

Tommy slid back, making sure Ollie’s eyes were on him before lowering his parted mouth to Oliver’s chest.

Oliver’s skin burned beneath Tommy’s lips. The thud of his heartbeat vibrated through his tongue, down his throat, into his chest, matching his own.

He licked patterns onto Oliver’s body, tracing invisible designs over his clenching abs.

“Ah, shit, Tommy…”

Tommy’s hand slid up Oliver’s leg, he cradled his palm up and down Ollie’s dick. He licked his lips and without waiting, or teasing, closed his mouth over Ollie.

“Oh, God – Fuck.”

Tommy took him deeper, sucking Oliver’s swollen shaft into his mouth, running his teeth over the ridges the way he knew Oliver liked.

Ollie’s hands flew to Tommy’s hair and tightened.

“Goddamn.” Oliver croaked, his hips shifting on the mattress.

Tommy licked the underside of his dick, swirling his tongue around as Oliver shivered beneath him. Oliver’s fingers dug into his scalp but he didn’t push Tommy’s head down. The cords in his arms flexed as he watched Tommy lick and suck him.

Tommy cupped Oliver’s ass and tilted his hips up on a moan.

Fuck, Ollie tasted good. He ran his fingers along the crease of Oliver’s ass as he dipped his tongue into the slit of Ollie’s cock, lapping up his pre-come.

Lust clouded Oliver’s eyes and Tommy saw the muscles of Oliver’s throat work as he ran his tongue over his lower lip and swallowed.

“You’re getting way too good at this,” Oliver panted, his hands moved to Tommy’s cheeks, motioning for him to stop.  
Tommy released him slowly and Oliver growled, pulled him up and kissed him desperately. “Not that I’m fucking complaining.”

“Then why’d you stop me?”

“Cos we never did do the lesson with the sixty-nine.” Oliver smirked.

Tommy’s dick twitched against Ollie’s stomach.

“Fuck.” He muttered against Ollie’s mouth.

“I want your dick in my mouth, Tommy.” Oliver said, mapping Tommy’s lips with his tongue.

“Fuck, Ollie. God.”

“You want it? Tell me you want it.” Oliver said, cupping his cheek.

“I still want whatever you wanna do to me and with me.”

He more than wanted it. He needed it.

Oliver’s eyes bore into his, the blue of his irises softening, glimmering with emotion, but he stayed still.

Watching, waiting.

Tommy knew what Ollie needed. He leaned forward and kissed him. “Yeah, I want it.”

“Come here.” Oliver growled. His fingers slid through Tommy’s hair as his lips covered Tommy’s.

They groaned at the same time. Tommy sucked at Oliver’s lips; Oliver licked into his mouth and pulled Tommy’s hips down against his.

Oliver’s hand clawed from his hair to the base of Tommy’s neck, kissing him harder.

Ollie groaned and pulled back, his eyes hooded and hot.

Ollie sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and pushed Tommy back, somehow flipping Tommy over on top of him without either of them taking any hits to sensitive places.

Oliver settled back below the pillows and yanked Tommy’s hips down, angling Tommy’s junk over his face.

His warm breath hit Tommy’s dick, and the electric jolt made him flinch.

He tilted his head to look between his legs and watched Ollie’s lips part, his tongue darting out between his teeth.

Ollie pulled him down further, gripped Tommy’s thighs and split his legs open wider. Tommy moaned and did the same to Ollie, and ran his finger tip through the pearly liquid leaking out his cock.

“Goddamnit, Tommy.” Oliver grit out, straining towards Tommy’s mouth.

Tommy grinned as he spread Ollie’s pre-come down his shaft.

His grin turned into a sharp inhale as soon as he felt Oliver’s tongue on the underside of his balls.

Tommy tensed as Ollie licked and sucked, slowly releasing Tommy’s nuts from his mouth.

“Oh, fuck.” Tommy groaned before sucking the head of Oliver’s cock between his lips, stroking him with his tongue.

Oliver licked the vein throbbing down the length of Tommy’s dick and Tommy felt the white hot holy shit, that’s so good pulse all the way down his legs.

Tommy fisted the base of his shaft, and sucked Ollie in deeper, sucked a little harder. He pulled Oliver slowly from his mouth and sucked him back in.

The heat of Oliver’s mouth engulfed Tommy’s dick suddenly and Tommy’s balls spasmed as he thrust down instinctively.

Oliver’s fingers dug into Tommy’s hips, encouraging him to keep moving.

Fuck, it felt so damn good.

Oliver’s hips twitched beneath him as Tommy took him deep enough to feel the head of Oliver’s cock set off his gag reflex. Tommy forced himself to relax. He breathed in deeply through his nose and hummed around Ollie’s cock, taking more of him in.

Tommy swallowed, squeezing Oliver’s dick in his throat. He felt Oliver’s shudder as if it were his own.

Fuck, maybe it was.

Tommy’s hips rolled against Oliver’s mouth. He felt Oliver’s head tilt further back, his mouth opening wider as he continued to suck Tommy fucking crazy.

Tommy’s hips pistoned faster, and Ollie held him tighter, guiding him, welcoming him into his mouth.

Tommy rose on to his toes and fucked Oliver’s mouth relentlessly. He couldn’t hold back. The wet, slick, obscene, sucking sounds of them getting each off filled the room.

Jesus. He was about to off like a motherfucking rocket.

He pulled off Oliver’s dick on a leg shaking, guttural moan.

“Of…fuck…oh…fuck…Ollie…I’m gonna -”

Oliver twisted his tongue and down and Tommy thrust down hard, shooting his load down Oliver’s throat.

Ollie’s moans of pleasure as Tommy nutted drove him out his goddamn mind. He sucked Ollie’s length in deep.

Ollie’s body arched, his fist slammed against the mattress as Tommy pushed down on him, adding more suction.

Oliver’s scent filled Tommy’s nostrils; his dick pulsed against Tommy’s tongue.

Ollie released Tommy’s cock on a litany of curses, growls and writhing on top of the sheets.

“Your fucking mouth…sonofabitch…Tommy…fuck.”

Tommy’s hand travelled between Oliver’s ass cheeks, his fingers trailed up and down his taint, inching closer and closer to his puckered hole.

Tommy stroked wide circles over Oliver’s skin as he let his saliva run down Ollie’s dick. He gathered some of the fluid up and rubbed down and pressed.

He didn’t miss the way Ollie jerked and stilled beneath him, as if in shock. The question that been at the back of Tommy’s mind for a while, reared up again at Ollie’s reaction. Tommy pressed his digit against Oliver again, slowly teasing Ollie back into motion.

 

“Oh, God.” Oliver groaned, his voice breaking.

Tommy bit down gently, just on the ridge below Ollie’s cockhead and ran his tongue over it, to take away any sting.

“Holy fuck. Shit, Tommy…” Ollie cursed in warning.

Tommy sucked him even harder and Oliver half yelled, half roared as his orgasm hit.

Ollie’s jizz flooded Tommy’s mouth, coating his tongue, the inside of his cheeks.

Tommy swallowed it all.

Panting, on wobbly ass legs, Tommy rolled off Oliver, onto his back, and twisted himself back up next to him.

Oliver threw his arm over his eyes, his other hand reaching for Tommy’s, his chest heaving.

“Jesus,” Tommy breathed. “That was -”

Oliver shook his head, his lips quirking up at the corners. He lifted his arm and turned to Tommy.

He ran his thumb across Tommy’s lip. “Amazing. Fucking amazing.”

“Yeah, that works.” Tommy grinned.

“Come here.” Oliver said, gesturing to his side.

Tommy curled up next to him willingly. He draped his arm over Ollie’s waist and put his head on his chest, listening to Ollie’s heartbeat steady out.

He loved lying with him like this.

Tommy’s body was tired in that well fucked way, but the unasked question he’d been stewing over wouldn’t cooperate with his lockdown attempt.

He opened his mouth and closed it again a couple of times.

The sated silence stretched between them as he tried to figure out whether he really needed to know the shit he thought he wanted to know.

Oliver’s fingers twitched against his skin.

“Ask me, Tommy.” Oliver said, breaking the post blow glow.

Tommy startled. “Ask you what?”

“Whatever it is that’s been eating at you.”

Tommy raised himself up on his elbow, looking down at Ollie in surprise. Although it really shouldn’t have thrown him that Oliver knew something was up.

Ollie ran a soothing hand up and down his back and waited patiently.

“Has anyone…have you ever…” Tommy paused. Damn, he felt awkward as hell asking. “…been…” Fuck. Tommy closed his eyes briefly. “Have you ever…bottomed?”

God, was he even saying this shit right?

Oliver’s shifted nervously, his eyes locked on Tommy’s. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

Tommy held his breath anxiously.

“No.”

“No?”

Wow. Not what he’d been expecting.

“No. It’s…I’ve never really been down enough with the idea. No, not the idea- with anyone, you know…”  
Tommy nodded, strangely relieved and disappointed.

“Till now.”

What?

Oliver cleared his throat. “I- I’d let you do me though.”

Tommy’s breath froze in his lungs. The vulnerability and trust in Oliver’s eyes hit him straight in his goddamn chest.

“Yeah?” He asked gruffly.

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded, his tongue swiping his lips. “I really do want you to fuck me, Tommy.” Oliver admitted.

Well, shit.

There went another piece of Tommy’s heart.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope it wasn't too bad. :) The last chapter should be up tomorrow or next day


	10. Take me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!! Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and encouraged this fic. I appreciate you sticking around while I figured shit out!

CHAPTER TEN: TAKE ME

Take: To receive into or on the body, as to expose one’s body to healthful or  
Pleasurable treatment

 

Three and a half weeks later, Tommy still couldn’t shake the excited but nervous as hell feeling. He had a near permanent case of sweaty palms and rock hard dick, his skin was constantly buzzing in anticipation of fucking Oliver one day.

Of being the first to fuck Oliver that way.

Jesus, just the thought of sliding his cock into him had Tommy’s mind spinning and his heart slamming in his chest.

He yanked on his tie and bit his lip as he shifted in his seat, achingly aware of the situation he had going on down south.

“Christ, Tommy,” Oliver growled across from him, blue eyes glazed with ball aching lust. “If you don’t stop looking at me like that in the next five seconds – fuck…”

Tommy’s hand shook as he reached for his soda, popped the lid and gulped half of it down, trying to find some chill.

They were in the middle of Big Belly Burger, for fucks sake.

Oliver’s fingers tapped together on the table top, his hand a few inches away from Tommy’s.

God, he needed to feel Oliver’s skin against his so damn bad.

“Ollie-I -”

Oliver sat forward abruptly, discarding the rest of his food, “Yeah, we need to go.”

It made Tommy think back to the very similar moment at McKenna’s party three months ago.

“I-uh-need a minute.” Tommy grimaced into his lap.

“God, you’re driving me out my goddamn mind here,” Oliver licked his bottom lip, “Knowing you’re hard right now…”

“You’re not exactly helping here, buddy.” Tommy tried to squirm discretely.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah…uh, maybe you should go out first. I’ll catch up.”

Oliver scooted out the booth. “Nah, we’re leaving together. I’ll walk in front of you.” He shrugged off his blazer and handed it to Tommy. “Here.”

Tommy took it and folded it over his arm, covering up his boner.

He made it outside without giving anyone an eyeful. Thank fuck.

Oliver looped his arm around Tommy’s neck, pulling him to his side. The relief of his hand on Tommy’s skin was instant.

“Ollie.”

“Closer.”

It was one word, but Tommy totally got it. He couldn’t stop his lips from pulling into a satisfied smile.

They were a couple of feet away from the Camaro when Tommy felt Oliver stiffen against him, his chest rumbling suddenly.

Tommy looked up to see Oliver glare across the street.

He looked over and saw Cooper Seldon sniffing around Felicity.

Tommy frowned as they watched Cooper step up closer to her, trying to be suave and shit.

“What the fuck is she doing with that asshole?” Tommy snapped. The venom dripping from his words unmistakable, surprising even himself.

Oliver turned to Tommy, his eyes widening slightly. He stared at Tommy, unblinking, for a few moments and then he smiled.

“Not a fan, huh?” Ollie asked.

“Of his? Fuck, no.” Tommy thought Cooper was a pretentious douche.

“Me neither.

“Felicity though…” Tommy said, and Oliver’s smile turned downright filthy as his gaze travelled over Felicity’s legs.

Tommy looked over at the blonde and felt the ache in his balls ramp up. Damn, she really had fucking amazing legs.

His reaction kinda confused him, along with the distinct lack of jealousy he felt watching his boyfriend look her up and down.

Oliver turned that sexed up stare back on Tommy.

Tommy’s thoughts on the sitch got put to the back burner as he watched Ollie’s eyes darken, completely focused on Tommy’s mouth.

Yeah, they definitely needed to fucking bounce before they gave everyone around them a show.

They got in the car and Ollie grabbed Tommy’s hand, running his thumb over Tommy’s knuckles. Oliver didn’t let go all the way back to Tommy’s place.

They were headed there for a change cos Ollie needed a change of scenery. Both, Robert and Moira had been home for a couple of weeks and Tommy knew their forever sniping at each other was bringing Oliver down.

At least Malcolm wasn’t in town, playing at dad of the year.

They barely made it half-way up the stairs before Oliver pulled on Tommy’s tie, cupped his neck in his other hand and slanted his mouth over Tommy’s.

Oliver’s fingers spread through the hair at Tommy’s nape as he pushed him against the wall, and slid his lips over Tommy’s bottom lip, then his top one.

Lightning sparked all over his body, “Jesus, Oliver.”

Tommy cupped Oliver’s jaw between his hands, parted his lips and licked into Ollie’s mouth, stroking his tongue along his, before sucking Oliver’s tongue. 

Tommy’s dick swelled and he pushed forward, rubbing his cock all up on Oliver’s.

Ollie groaned into his mouth and pulled Tommy even closer.

Ollie half dragged, half pushed Tommy backwards towards his bedroom.

Oliver gripped Tommy’s waist and pulled him down on top of him as they fell on the sofa opposite Tommy’s bed. Tommy parted his legs and straddled Ollie, pushing  
Oliver flat against the back of it.

Oliver released Tommy’s mouth and panted against his lips. “Tommy.”

Tommy needed more. 

His fingers dug into Oliver’s scruff and he fused their mouths back together.

His legs opened wider as he deepened the kiss, melting into Oliver.

Oliver’s arms wrapped around Tommy’s neck and torso, moulding their bodies together.

Ollie’s hands moved down and grasped Tommy’s ass, pulling him down as Tommy dry humped him.

God, he couldn’t get enough of this.

Tommy threaded his fingers through the short strands of Ollie’s hair and massaged his scalp as their tongues tangled in Tommy’s mouth, then Oliver’s, and back again.

He pulled back for air and rested his forehead against Oliver’s. 

“Gimme more, Ollie.”

“More what?” Oliver asked hoarsely, lifting and rolling Tommy’s hips as he thrust his cock up against Tommy’s ass. Tommy’s head fell back on a low moan.

“More…everything…fucking…everything.”

Oliver leaned up and brushed his lips along Tommy’s pulse point. He dragged his mouth down to just above Tommy’s collar and bit down before pulling his skin into his mouth.

“Oh, God.”

Oliver sucked harder as he undid Tommy’s tie and shirt.

“I want you so bad, Tommy.”

“I want you too.”

Oliver stilled for a moment and looked up, locking his eyes on Tommy.

Oliver swallowed thickly. Tommy could feel Ollie’s hands trembling against his chest. And it was fucking sexy. 

Everything he did was.

“No. I want you…I want you inside me.”

Oh-oh! Holy shit! 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Now?” He asked, just to make sure he wasn’t operating on wishful thinking.

“Yeah, now, Tommy…unless, you don’t -”

“Oh, fuck. I definitely want to.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck, yeah.” He said, leaning down and kissing Ollie, slowly wrapping his tongue around his.

He undressed Oliver with shaking hands, in between more slow, drugging, cock pulsing kisses, and ended up kneeling between Oliver’s legs, looking down at his gorgeous face and body, slick with a thin sheen of sweat.

Oliver pulled himself up into a sitting position and pulled Tommy’s shirt down his arms without breaking the lip to lip contact. He reached for Tommy’s belt and undid it, pulling his zipper down, releasing Tommy’s cock, dripping with pre-come.

“God, no boxers, Tommy.” Oliver groaned into his mouth.

“Easier access.” Tommy moaned as Ollie wrapped his fist around Tommy’s dick.

Tommy thrust into his hand instinctively and cursed. He pulled back and eased Oliver’s hand away. “I’m too close already.”

“I’ll make you come again.” Oliver promised.

Tommy’s dick leaked even more fluid onto Oliver’s thigh.

“Fuck, I know you will…” Tommy panted breathlessly, “Jesus, but I need…let me take care of you for once, okay.”

“You always take care of me, Tommy.” Oliver whispered.

“God, Oliver…please.” Tommy begged. “Let me do this, I wanna come inside of you. I wanna make you as crazy as you make me…please.”

Ollie’s head fell back and his mouth dropped open. Tommy was fucking mesmerised by the hammering pulse in Oliver’s neck.

Oliver took a few deep breaths and fell back on the sofa. He reached down to his wallet for a condom, and held it in the open palm of his hand, handing it over to Tommy.

“You sure you want this?” Tommy checked.

“I want whatever you want to do to and with me.” Oliver said, repeating Tommy’s words back at him.

Tommy’s heart thudded in his chest, excited nerves flaring as he realised this shit was actually about to go down.

One day was today.

He was gonna get his dick wet…in Oliver.

Oh, God.

Tommy leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed the lube he’d left there yesterday. He leaned over Oliver and buried his face in Oliver’s neck, breathing in his scent, moving to hover his lips over Ollie’s.

“Ollie, you know how much you mean to me right? You know this is…more?” 

It was fucking everything to Tommy. 

Oliver smiled up at him, soft eyes, dimples popping.

“I know, Tommy…I know.” Oliver said, closing the space between their mouths.

Tommy deepened this kiss and licked the roof of Oliver’s mouth before pulling back. He pulled the throw off the back and placed it on the sofa cushion.

“Turn over for me.”

Ollie went on his hands and knees in front of Tommy. Tommy threw off his pants, socks and shoes, and shifted closer, covering Oliver’s back with his chest.

He clutched the condom in his hand as he kissed the back of Oliver’s neck. He licked down Ollie’s spine, swirling his tongue over each vertebrae, groaning as Oliver’s back arched, pushing his ass cheeks against the tip of Tommy’s cock.

Tommy reared back, taking in the sight of Ollie’s tight ass, open to him.

Heat coiled low in his belly, his abs clenched as his cock pulsed out more milky liquid.

He slid his finger down the crease of Oliver’s ass, stroking down one side of his hole, up the other. Round and round.

He leaned down and pressed an open mouthed kiss just above Ollie’s opening.

“Fuck, Tommy.” Oliver grit out, his ass cheeks clenching even as he shifted closer to Tommy’s mouth.

Tommy put down the condom and cupped Oliver’s ass and spread him open gently, and gave his hole a tentative stroke with his tongue.

“Oh, God…” Oliver groaned, his hips bucking.

Tommy licked him again.

“Oh, fuck.” And again. “Fuuuck.”

The raw sex dripping from Oliver’s voice gave Tommy a hella boost of confidence. He fucking loved making Oliver feel good.

He rimmed Ollie’s ass with his tongue till Oliver burrowed his face in the cushions, groaning incoherently.

He lifted his lips, opened the lube, and kissed Oliver’s ass as he squirted a fuck load of it over his fingers.

Tommy reached between Oliver’s legs and ran his fingers up and down his taint, inching closer to his pucker with each stroke.

He cupped Oliver’s sac, loving the weight of him in his palm. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Ollie’s back.

“You still sure?”

“Yeah.” Oliver shivered beneath him.

Tommy slid his fingers up and slid one into Oliver’s ass slowly.

He’d finger fucked Oliver a couple of times since he’d confessed to never being taken before, but the initial penetration, the feel of Ollie clenching around his digits still threatened TKO.

How the fuck was he gonna survive Oliver’s ass around his cock?

As Tommy worked him out, Oliver started pushing back. Tommy added another finger and pushed in deeper. And deeper, moving his fingers in a gesturing motion before opening them up inside Ollie.

“Oh, fuck me.” Oliver choked out. “Tommy…shit.” He growled as Tommy pushed in even deeper.

“Oh, God, Oliver, you’re killing me here.” Tommy said thickly.

“Jesus, Tommy. I need -” Oliver reached up and started working his dick in his palm.

Tommy’s fingers stilled inside his ass.

“I wanna make you come Ollie, let me make you come.”

“Sonofabitch.” Oliver’s jerks slowed down and then stopped. He pushed his fist into the sofa and shuddered against Tommy. “Okay…God, okay.” Oliver rasped.

“Tell me what you need, Oliver.” Tommy asked gravelly.

“I need you fuck me Tommy…with your cock.”

Beads of sweat broke out on Tommy’s temple as he continued to loosen Ollie up.

“You ready?”

“So fucking ready.”

He scissored his fingers inside Oliver, he kissed down the base of his spine as he slowly slid his finger out.

He wiped them on the edge of the throw and tore the condom wrapper open unsteadily.

It took him longer than he liked to roll it on.

God, he was nervous. And suddenly, seriously shit scared he was gonna fuck this up.

What if he wasn’t good enough? If Oliver ended up regretting this, he couldn’t deal with that. God.

“Tommy.” Oliver’s husky voice broke through his nerves. He looked up to see Ollie watched him over his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“This is…more to me too. I want you…I trust you.”

Tommy swallowed down the lump in his throat. Damn, Oliver for reading him like a motherfucking book.

He pulled Oliver up, holding his side to his chest and breathed into his mouth. His eyes closed and he kissed Ollie till most of his insecurities melted away. He surged forward, kissed, sucked Ollie harder and groaned down Oliver’s throat when his dick slid up between Oliver’s ass, and rubbed against Oliver’s cock.

“Fuck, Ollie, how do you feel so damn good?” Tommy sighed against his lips.

“The same way you do…Jesus, Tommy, I -”

“What? Say it again.” Tommy thrust up.

“Is this payback?” Ollie panted, his hips rolling back.

“Maybe.” Tommy grinned.

Oliver’s lips twitched against Tommy’s before he pulled back. “Fuck me, Tommy. I need you to fuck me.”

“So impatient.” Tommy teased.

“So fucking horny.” Oliver growled.

Tommy bent Oliver forward and opened his legs, aligning his dick to Oliver’s ass.

He lubed his cock up, smothering the latex, just to be on the safe side. He spread more of the slick, cool liquid over Ollie’s skin.

Tommy dragged in air, his teeth cut into his lower lip, his hands gripped Oliver’s hips hard enough to bruise.

A bolt of lust shot down Tommy’s spine as he watched the thick, round head of his cock pressed into Oliver, groaning as Oliver’s body parted, letting his tip in.

Oliver froze for a second and Tommy stopped, fighting the need to ram in balls deep.

“Oh, shit.” Oliver moaned as he clenched around Tommy’s cockhead, pulling him a little deeper.

“God, Ollie.”

Control was not Tommy’s strong suit. That shit was all Oliver. It was taking everything he had not to fucking move. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back as he struggled to stay still.

“More.” Oliver bit out.

Tommy held him tighter and gave a tentative, shallow thrust.

“So fucking tight…” Tommy groaned, his brain hazy as fuck.

“Goddamn, Tommy…more.”

“Ollie.” Tommy choked out, barely keeping his shit together.

“Just do it. All in.”

“I can’t -”

“All fucking in…Jesus.” Oliver’s voice cracked.

Tommy couldn’t take it anymore. He held his breath and snapped his hips forward till his nuts slapped against Oliver.

“Oh, fuck.”

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry- Oh, God. Are you okay?”

Oliver’s head dropped down to the sofa as he gripped the length of Tommy’s dick, his thighs trembling.

Tommy’s jaw clenched. Holy fuck, he felt amazing.

“Damnit, Ollie, you still with me?”

Oliver stayed quiet.

“Oliver! You want me to pull out?”

“Fuck no…fuck no…”

“No?”

“So fucking good, Tommy.” Oliver groaned.

“Yeah?” Tommy asked in relief.

“Yeah.” Oliver breathed, tilting his hips up experimentally, rocking toward Tommy.

Tommy almost swallowed his tongue as Oliver’s ass stroked the hard length of his cock.

“Jesus, Oliver. This isn’t gonna last very long if you do shit like that.”

Oliver did it again, forcing Tommy to move with him.

Tommy pulled back till he was half way out, and pushed into Oliver again, slow and deep.

He watched as each inch of his cock slid into Oliver, felt his ass clench as he filled him and his walls grip him as he moved back out.

Christ almighty.

“Faster.” Oliver asked desperately as Tommy tried to stay focused on going slow.

He wanted, needed this to last.

He needed to wreck Oliver completely, the way he wrecked Tommy every time he fucked him because Tommy didn’t know if this was gonna happen again.

Tommy snaked his arm under Oliver’s chest and wrapped his hand around Ollie’s throat, holding him steady as Tommy kept up the slow, determined roll of his hips.  
His other hand loosely fisted Oliver’s dick.

“Tommy.” Oliver groaned as Tommy thrust slowly, pumping Ollie’s cock into his hand.

“You begging me buddy?”

“You want me to beg for your cock, Tommy? I fucking will…god…damn…so good.”

Tommy urged his hips forward, muscles straining, sweat slicking his skin, trying like hell to maintain the depth and strength and momentum of his thrusts enough to keep driving Oliver crazy.

“God, Tommy…if…I’d know it was like this…”

Tommy’s balls spasmed, he was too damn close to blowing his load.

He needed Oliver to come first, so he swivelled his hips and changed the angle. 

He poured everything he had into each thrust, each rotation of his hips, each clench of his fist, everything in his limited arsenal to get Ollie off.  
But each slide of his dick, every groan and growl and curse brought him closer as well.

“Fuck.” He groaned, a breath a half away from losing the battle to hold in his nut. His thighs and abs screamed as he watched Oliver taking his cock.

“Motherfucker, I can feel you fucking twitching inside me…oh, fuck, Tommy.” Oliver’s ass clamped down on him.

The orgasm coiled at the base of Tommy’s spine, rolling up his cock. “Ollie...shit…I’m gonna -” Tommy pounded as it completely took him over.

He felt Oliver’s roar rumble up his throat, vibrating through Tommy’s palm and just lost his shit as he filled up the latex separating his dick from Oliver.

Oliver’s cock pulsed in Tommy fist and Tommy could almost feel Ollie’s orgasm blast up his dick before he coated Tommy’s hand with his spunk.

White hot ecstasy twisted Tommy’s bones, bowed his muscles. Spasms racked his body as Oliver kept on nutting.

“Oh, Jesus, Tommy – fuckfuckfuck.”

Tommy couldn’t respond, not with not enough air in his lungs or with goddamn insane aftershocks still blasting through his cock.

Tommy slumped over Oliver and pressed his face back into Oliver’s neck, his mind straight up frazzled, his heart so damn full.

They stayed that way till the sweat cooled on their skin and their breathing evened out.

“We should probably get cleaned up.” Tommy mumbled.

“In a minute.” Oliver mumbled back hoarsely.

“Okay.”

They stayed connected for a long time and neither of them spoke when Tommy eventually eased out of Oliver and kissed his back.  
Tommy pulled Ollie to the bathroom, got rid of the rubber, and ran a shower.

He wordlessly walked Oliver under the jets and held him as the water ran down them.

“Your legs are still shaking.” Tommy whispered into Oliver’s shoulder. His arms wrapped around Ollie tighter. “You okay?”

Oliver looked down at Tommy and the look on his face almost brought Tommy to his knees.

“More than.”

“You sore?”

“A little.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was totally worth it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“That was fucking incredible, Ollie.”

“It was fucking perfect.” Oliver said, cupping his hand around tommy’s neck. “And we’re sure as fuck doing that again.”

The kiss was slow, soft, peaceful almost. And it flooded Tommy’s body with contentment. They kissed in between getting dressed and eating till Ollie had to leave to  
drop Thea off at a friend.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Oliver asked.

“Go, go spend time with Thea. I’ll catch up on some Chem homework.” Tommy pulled Oliver in for another kiss. Oliver deepened it, curling his tongue along the back  
of Tommy’s teeth.

“I’ll text you later.”

“I’ll text you back.” Tommy grinned, waving goodbye.

He got through his homework assignment, watched some TV and did other aimless shit around the mansion before calling it a night.

He got into bed around eleven, completely exhausted, listening for Oliver’s message.  
He woke with a start a while later, the room a whole lot darker.

The rustle of clothes falling to the floor registered and he lifted his head to see a shadow move around his bed.

“Oliver?” Tommy asked groggily, even as he shifted across the sheets to make room.

Ollie crawled into bed beside Tommy and moulded their bodies together.

Tommy reached over and pulled him even closer, and just held him.

“I couldn’t stay there…the fighting’s getting worse.” Oliver muttered into the dark.

“It’s okay…this is way better than a text.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The soft brush of Oliver’s lips against his made him shiver. He leaned in for more.

“I love you in my bed, buddy.”

“I love wherever you are.”

Tommy’s breath hitched in his throat, feeling almost overwhelmed. He felt exactly the same. 

“I’m not giving you up, Ollie.”

“Good, cos you’re stuck with me.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Oliver’s arm draped over Tommy’s waist. Tommy held on tighter as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

For the first time in forever this place, felt like home.

 

THE END

 

(FOR NOW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know I could've done better, but I still hope it was a satisfactory ending. :)


End file.
